Golden Dreams
by CuteAquaticQueen
Summary: It's Golden week, Hatori aids Tohru in her housemates absence. How long can the love sick Dragon resist Tohru's affection? Please Review. LEMONY GOODNESS
1. Saturday Morning

**Hello! This is Cutie! This is my first fic! Now, I do all the exotics, so any couple requests, just review! **

**DisclaimerI don't own Fruits Basket (no crap)**

"Kyo still isn't back from his latest adventure, Miss Honda. Are you sure it is ok if

I leave?" Yuki asked as Tohru handed him his suitcase.

"Of course it's fine, Yuki. I want you to spend some time with your brother."

Yuki sighed. He knew Tohru would want him to go, but he was hoping she would ask him to stay. He wasn't too thrilled about going on vacation with Aya. Then he imagined spending a week alone with Tohru. Yuki's entire body tingled, but he silently punished himself for his dirty thoughts. He couldn't possibly imagine having the courage to kiss her, mush less the audacity to carry out any of his other naughty fantasies. He was just glad neither of the other two were going to be home in his absence. God only knew what Shigure would do to her if he had the chance. Kyo was likely harmless, but his jealousy flared just thinking that he might get to spend the alone time with Tohru. He hoped Kyo didn't return in his while he was gone.

Tohru handed him the sack lunches she had made for he and Ayame for their trip. Her hand brushed his, he noticed she was a little warm. He placed the bags in his suitcase, then put his hand to her forehead.

"It feels like you have a slight fever, are you feeling poorly?" He asked

"No, no, I feel fine. Please don't worry about me, I don't want it to ruin your trip." She stammered.

Yuki hesitated, he didn't want to leave her like this, but he was running late already.

"I'll tell you what, I'll call Hatori and. . ."

She cut him off. "No, I don't want to be a burden."

"I'll call him, it will make me feel better to know someone will check in on you."

Yuki paused, "I think he was planning on dropping by a couple of times this week anyway, just in case. I'll let him know you have a temperature. Does it really make a difference that hecomes tonight instead of tomorrow night?"

"I guess not." She replied looking at her feet.

Tohru was nervous. She watched Yuki talking to Hatori on the phone. She had always been attracted to Hatori. It was ridiculous, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She furiously started cleaning anticipating his arrival.

Yuki noticed her flurry of activity as he hung up the phone. "Miss Honda, Hatori will be over after he finishes working this evening."

Tohru nodded, but kept cleaning.

"He wants you to take it easy until he gets here."

She suddenly realized how silly she must look. She blushed. "Alright, I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes," she looked away, "now if you don't hurry, you are going to be late. Ayame wanted you to meet him at his store. He said 'Saturday at Two, and don't let him be late.'"

"I realize this." He sighed. "Good bye, Miss Honda. Please take care of yourself."

"Bye, Yuki, have fun!" Yuki started to walk down the path. "Be safe!" She yelled after him.

'Now, to get ready for Hatori.' She blushed in anticipation, and hurried to the bathroom.


	2. Enter the Dragon

**I know what your thinking: how do I post up 4 capters in 1 day? Well, I grew bored in the 3 day waiting period. . . . .--**

When Hatori arrived it was already dark. He had hoped he would be able to get away sooner, but no such luck. His heart pounded as he opened the door. 'What are you thinking?' He asked himself. He just couldn't figure out what she did to him. He doubted if she was even aware. Hatori glanced around the room. He saw Tohru, asleep with her head on the table. He gasped. 'Good Lord you are beautiful. Since when do you wear make-up?'

He noticed her legs, curled up underneath her. Her skirt was riding up, exposing her inner thigh. He closed his eyes trying to erase that view. 'I have got to remain professional,' he thought as he stooped next to her.

She stirred when he touched her forehead. She was a little warm, but it wasn't serious. However, he knew how her fevers could get, so his worries didn't subside much.

Her masquera tipped lashes fluttered open.

"Hello, Tohru. How are you feeling?" Hatori asked.

She was startled. She had planned on making dinner. 'Oh know, what time is it?'

She started to stand up, but Hatori put his hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Tohru gasped at his touch, she had been dreaming about him. She blushed as she remembered a few of the details of her dream. She was certain this one wasn't going to come true.

"I feel fine. I was going to make dinner." She stated.

"Don't worry about it, if you're hungry I'll make it." He replied. "Your temperature is up, if we're lucky, it won't get any worse."

"I'm really not that that hungry," Tohru replied, "I think I would actually rather go to bed."

She was disappointed. Tohru wanted to spend time with Hatori, but she felt awful. She had cleaned the house, put on make-up; she was even wearing the most scandalous outfit she could find in her closet. All of this effort wasted.

Hatori watched as she tried to stand. He noticed for the first time how low her shirt was cut. Her cleavage flashed before him while she rose to her feet. He felt warmth rush over him, and his cheeks burned. He turned away before she noticed his color change.

"Well, goodnight." Tohru mumbled with her voice low. He wouldn't even look at her. 'He must not like how I'm dressed,' she thought. 'I guess it is a little much. What if he knows I have a crush on him and he thinks I'm trying to hard, What if . . . oh I don't know what I've done!' "I'm sorry," she stammered.

"What?" He asked

She repeated, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I-I-I don't know, you seem upset and I thought it might have been something I said or did, and now you're mad at me, and you won't even look at me, I mean you really didn't have to come out here if you didn't want to, and. . ."

Hatori stepped back, surprised at her babbling. "No, that's not what it is at all. I'm just tired." He sighed "Listen, go on to bed, and I will be in to check on you after a while."

Concern briefly flashed across his eyes before vanishing. As she walked upstairs she noted how she could frequently catch a glimpse of his emotions, but it always faded to his usual cold hard stare before she could make anything of it.

Hatori watched her walk up the stairs. Her short skirt was cut so it barely covered. He knew if she bent over she would be exposed. Her hips swished when she walked, and as she neared the top of the steps her skirt betrayed her undergarments. Black lace. He breathed out. He could feel his pelvis throbbing.

"Tohru." He breathed her name inadvertently.

She turned around, exposing another flash of the black lace beneath her garment. "Yes?"

Embarrassed, he scrambled for a question to ask her. "Um. . . When will everyone be home?"

"Well, Yuki and Shigure will both be home next Sunday. I don't know about Kyo, but Shigure said that he probably wouldn't be home for a while."

'A whole week.' He thought. 'I don't know if I can take a whole week of this temptation.'

"I see, thank you." He said. "Goodnight."

His gaze lingered on her as she rounded the corner toward her room.

"Leave it to Shigure to orchestrate the absence of his entire household, save the one member who is poison through my veins, over the one week all year when we all have time off."

Hatori muttered. "Whatever happens, this is going to be some Golden Week."

He paused trying to think of something to do, anything to keep his mind off of his innocent seductress. In his rush he had forgotten to bring a book. He didn't dare read anything Shigure had to offer. That would only worsen his dilemma. Just thinking of Shigure's naughty prose caused a rush of erotic thoughts to wash over his body. Hatori rubbed his face with his trembling hand. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the television. Nothing could captivate his attention. The minutes drug by, until roughly, a half an hour later, he gave up and decided to check on Tohru's fever.


	3. Midnight Fever

**Yay! Chapter 3! squeals 1st lemon comes in chappy 4.**

Hatori quietly crept into the sleeping girl's bedroom. He could see her chest rising and falling beneath the covers. He longed to slip between them, and sleep with her crumpled against his chest.

When he knelt next to her bed, he knew something was wrong. Her face was drained of all its color, and her breath was fast, too fast. He held his hand to her cheek, and was surprised at its warmth. He gasped. 'How could it have gotten this bad so fast?'

Hatori ran to the bathroom, drawing tepid water into the tub. He streaked back into Tohru's room. He pulled off his coat and his tie and laid them on her dresser before carefully taking her into his arms. Tohru stirred, and her glazed eyes opened. She mumbled something incoherent before closing them and letting her head rest against the doctor's arm.

He gently laid her on the bathroom floor. 'This is going to be awkward.' He thought as he prepared to undressed her. He quickly unbuttoned the top of her flannel pajamas. His hands brushing against her milky skin caused his frustrations to soar. 'I'm about to lose it, and she's barely conscious.' He could see the swell of her breasts beneath the unbuttoned garment. Just enough fabric remained to cover the peaks. 'This could be disastrous.' he thought. He pulled a towel down from the rack and covered her as he continued to pull of her clothing. The towel may have restricted his vision, but the tactile sparks between his hands and her skin caused the too familiar rush of heat to build from within. After undressing her, he wrapped the towel around her body, careful not to glimpse anything that would make his pulse race any faster.

Hatori rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and placed Tohru, towel and all, into the mild water. He wet two washcloths. He placed one on her forehead, and one behind her neck. The worried physician sat on the floor with his hands on her shoulders until her breathing slowed and her temperature dropped.

Tohru opened her eyes. Her vision was much clearer than before. The first thing she saw was Hatori leaning over her, looking concerned. She had never seen him lit with so much emotion. Her eyes met his and she saw relief flood his eyes. He smiled and removed his hands from her bare shoulders. Tohru had little recollection of the prior events, and blushed when she realized her condition.

Hatori, worried at her sudden change of color, asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Tohru nodded.

"You really had me worried." He said softly. He let his deep feelings ease into his voice. His eyes were gentler than she had ever seen.

She sighed and groaned, and let her head fall toward the water.

Hatori gingerly lifted her chin, and supported her head. She loved the way his hand felt on her face. Its warmth and course texture caused her heart to beat faster. She didn't want to move, afraid if she did he would retract his hand. Finally, she turned to meet his gaze. He kept his hand under her chin, and began gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. She smiled, and stared into his eyes. Their warm depth mystified Tohru. She felt her stomach spark with each breath, her pulse once again quickened.

Hatori let his breath go heavily. He couldn't pull away from her gaze. He wanted to draw her in and kiss her. His stomach was heavy. He felt electricity stinging the air as he leaned over the edge of the bathtub. Her face was within inches of his.

Tohru felt his warm breath on her lips. The smell of Menthol cigarettes, mixed with his cologne almost overpowered her senses. She saw mirrored in his eyes the longing that grew from inside her. He paused, closed his eyes, and sighed. He tilted his head upward, kissed her forehead, and sat back on his heels. Tohru was disappointed and confused. 'What is he trying to say to me?' She wondered. His actions proved he cared for her, but they could show his genuine concern as a mentor, perhaps paternally. 'I know he's too old for me but. . ." There was no mistaking the look in his eyes.

Hatori could scarcely believe what he had almost done. 'You're losing it.' He thought. 'She's still a kid.' Hatori looked down. Tohru's cleavage was peaking out from underneath the wet towel. 'Well maybe she isn't a kid per say, but I can't."

Neither had much time to dwell on the moment, because Tohru's stomach lurched. Her eyes filled with panic as she tried unsuccessfully to get out of the tub. Hatori scooped her out of the bath and pulled her to the toilet. He held her hair out of her face while she vomited. After her stomach quieted down, she leaned her head against the wall. She still sat in Hatori's lap.

She choked. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He replied soothingly. "You ought to be feeling better now."

She nodded and looked away. Not only had she thrown up in front of him, but her modest little towel had drenched Hatori's clothing. Her eyes glistened with tears. She felt so pathetic. Her body started trembling. Hatori gently lifted her chin.

"Tohru, don't cry."

She closed her eyes, and tears streamed down her cheeks. He pulled her in as close as he could without risking transformation. He put his chin on her forehead, gently rocking her, and stroking her hair. She buried her face in his neck. He felt her hot tears on his skin. He wanted nothing more than to be holding her closer. He cursed his fate as a Sohma.

Her sobs subsided, and once again she apologized.

"Really, Tohru, it's ok. I don't mind."

"But your clothes." She stammered.

"Oh, right." He looked down and smiled. "I actually hadn't noticed that one yet."

He chuckled. "I'm sure I can wear something of Shigure's while I let these dry."

She smiled back weakly.

"Speaking of dry," he added, "why don't you get dried off and back to bed?"

Tohru nodded.

"Do you need help?" Hatori asked.

"No, I think I'll be ok."

Hatori shut the door, and slid into Shigure's room. He found a robe, quickly changed, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Everything ok in there?" He asked.

Tohru opened the door. She was clothed haphazardly and sitting on the floor. Hatori helped her stand, and guided her into her bedroom. He helped her settle in, then knelt beside her bed. She peered into his deep eyes. His eyes got deeper, more emotional every time she looked at him. The air was charged the same way it had been earlier in the bathroom. Tension mounted in the pit of his stomach. Tohru placed her hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him in closer. Closer, closer than before, but their lips weren't quite brushing. The dragon's breath was like fire. Tohru began to swoon. As her head tipped backward, her lips bumped Hatori's. He drew his breath in quickly. His chest tightened. They stayed, lips touching, for what seemed like an eternity. Hatori closed his eyes. Tohru bit her lip at the broken gaze, but was cut off by Hatori's kiss. She returned his gentle, open mouth kiss with her own. Hatori wanted to climb into bed beside her, and further his modest kiss, but he knew he could not. He pulled back. Tohru searched his eyes, but only found a flurry of mixed emotions. He smiled, tousled her hair, and stood to leave.

"P-please don't go." Tohru said longingly.

Hatori smiled. "I will be back shortly," he replied.

He quietly shut her door, and went outside to smoke. He drug deeply on his cigarette. Upstairs, Tohru could smell the Menthol leaking in through her window. She smiled and closed her eyes. Hatori also couldn't help smiling. It felt so right to kiss her, but he was torn. She was so young, and Akito would probably throw a fit. Not to mention what it would do to Yuki and Kyo. They would probably never trust him again. He sighed heavily, as he finished his cigarette. He crept upstairs into Tohru's room. She was fast asleep. He smiled and pulled her desk chair into the corner of the room. He watched her peaceful sleep as his emotions continued to torment him. He sat for a long time before finally drifting to sleep.


	4. Breakfast in Bed

Tohru awoke early. She was started to see who she thought was Shigure sleeping in her chair. Memories of the previous night drifted through her brain.

"Hatori," she whispered.

He looked fragile in his sleep, his placid expression like glass. She couldn't fathom his dreams, but whatever they were, they must have been pleasant. His lips were turned slightly upwards- a kindly, shy smile. Her stomach tightened when she imagined his lips on hers. His longing kiss was full of untapped passion, dammed behind years of pain and withdraw. She stood to go make breakfast. The world spun before her, and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor. Hatori was kneeling over her, concerned. His peaceful expression had subsided to an array of complicated emotions. Shigure's robe gaped open, exposing his broad, toned chest.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was getting up to make breakfast, and. . . well I don't know"

"You are probably dehydrated, and when you stood up, your blood pressure dropped." He stated. "You shouldn't be trying to run around you know."

Tohru nodded.

"I will go get you something to drink. Are you feeling well enough to eat this morning?"

Tohru smiled and nodded again. "I'm really pretty hungry." She replied.

Tightening his robe, Hatori helped her climb back into bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He decided to make some chicken flavored Ramen, figuring it would be gentle on her stomach. As he waited for the water to boil, he thought of the dream he had been having right before he was disturbed by Tohru fainting. The dream wasn't particularly dirty, as many of his dreams about Tohru were. Lovemaking was involved, but he couldn't remember the details of the sex. What he remembered vividly was holding her, their arms tangled around each other. He was stroking her hair and kissing her, holding nothing back.

'Am I falling in love with her?' He asked himself. 'This could be bad.' Chuckling, he thought, 'I sound like a girl.'

The boiling stove brought Hatori back to Earth as we know it. He poured the steaming noodles into two dishes and headed toward his vice. When he entered her room she was sitting up, reading from one of her textbooks. He paused at the door, contently watching her for several moments. Deciding not to let her breakfast get cold, he walked to her bed, and sat on its edge.

"Thank you." Tohru said as he handed her the dish. "This is delicious!" She exclaimed!

Hatori smiled and began to eat his own bowl. He had trouble stomaching it though, something about being so close to her tied his insides in knots. He gave up and placed his noodles on the floor. He glanced at Tohru. She was adorable as she tried to eat. She kept sticking her tongue out trying to prevent the slippery noodles from falling on her lap. Hatori laughed out loud when she missed her mouth entirely. Tohru blushed and looked into her food. She peered up after a few moments to see Hatori smiling. There was something new about this smile. She had never seen his smile really reach his eyes, it was the first time she had ever seen them so bright. She shifted her eyes and bit her lip. Hatori sighed as she took another bite. He doted on her every motion-- the way she licked the juice off of her lips, how every couple of bites she would nervously glance his way and blush. He sighed again and looked at the ceiling. Every moment he was in her presence his stomach knotted tighter.

Tohru stopped eating for a moment. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine." He looked back into her shining eyes.

"Well you aren't eating, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I guess I'm a bit preoccupied and don't feel like eating. Thank you for being concerned though." He replied.

"Preoccupied?"

Hatori blushed. "I. . . well. . . you know." He was flustered.

Tohru raised an eyebrow.

Hatori leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "There seems to be something of a distraction in this room."

He breathed in deeply. The smell of her shampoo was thick in his nostrils. Hatori rested his temple on the side of her head. He didn't want to move, her close proximity was intoxicating; he needed more.

Tohru sighed. 'Why won't he do anything?' She put her hand on the nape of his neck and fiddled with his hair.

Her touch sent sparks through Hatori's body. He shivered, and snuggled into her hair. His pelvis started to throb. He exhaled trying to grasp his self-control. His hot breath on Tohru's neck caused her to moan softly. Hatori's erection lengthened at the sound. He pulled back dragging his nose across her cheek. Inches from her he glanced from her eyes to her lips.

'So entirely kissable.' He thought. 'So soft and. . .' His inner monolog trailed off.

He abandoned all hope for control and closed the chasm between them. He kissed her more passionately than before. She moaned again, louder this time. Hatori shuddered and licked the tip of her tongue. Tohru leaned back to look into his eyes. They were brilliantly burning, rimmed in desire. She pulled him closer to her; he kissed her again. He rolled on top of her, carefully placing the forgotten breakfast on her nightstand not once ceasing to kiss her. He was careful not to let their torsos touch. He adjusted his pelvis. Hatori's erect penis rubbed between her legs, barely caressing her sensitive mound. Tohru gasped and rolled her back, allowing for more contact. He thrust between her clothed legs. Tohru exhaled as her pulse echoed from her pelvis to her fingertips. Their kisses became more passionate. All Hatori could think of was removing her pajamas so he could feel her from within. He longed for the tight warmth he knew her vaginal walls had to offer. He pulled away, afraid of losing his self-control. Tohru eyes were dark with passion. She leaned forward to kiss him, but sighing heavily, he pulled back again. His conscience was tearing him to pieces. She looked disappointed and hurt.

"I'm sorry." He said dejected. Hatori laid down on the bed beside her.

She sat up. "What's wrong?" Her voice cracked. She was on the verge of tears.

Tohru leaned over him, her long hair brushed his cheek. He reached up and ran his fingers through its length. Her lip began to quiver.

'Oh, what the hell.' He thought. He pulled her closer, and gently ran a trail of kisses down her neck.

Tohru arched her back and groaned. Hatori placed her hips on top of his. In the shuffle, his erection peered through his robe. Tohru blushed slightly at his unsheathed penis. She smiled and bit her lip as her gaze darkened. She gently sat on top of Hatori's erection. The fabric of her pajamas allowed him to enter an inch or so inside her. She carefully bounced, stimulating its sensitive head. Her pants pulled across her clit sending her shivers throughout her entire body.

Hatori groaned and growled, "What are you doing to me?"

His positive reinforcement caused Tohru to ungulate faster. Hatori's breaths became uneven.

"Christ, woman." He cursed. "You've got to stop. I'm about to lose every ounce of dignity I ever had"

Tohru didn't listen. She continued her seductive actions until Hatori, truly afraid of what he might do, moved her hips onto his stomach. He panted for a moment, trying to regain control of the situation.

He ran his hand inside the hem of her pants. He massaged her mound before lifting her slightly, and plunging his middle fingers part of the way inside her. Tohru cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure. He let the rest of his two fingers slide inside her, enjoying her moans and gyrations.

"Oh Ha'ri" She breathed.

Hatori smiled, and squeezed her thigh with his free hand at the mention of his nickname.

He rubbed his fingers in and out of her as the tension mounted inside of her. Tohru's breath grew short and uneven. She rolled her hips in time with his fingers. Tohru longed for sweet release, but didn't want the sensation to stop. Hatori twisted his fingers inside of her. She couldn't hold on any longer. She cried breathily at the sudden burst of euphoria. Her toes gripped the sheets beneath her during the several moments of pulsating pleasure. Warm liquid pooled in Hatori's hand. He smiled as she collapsed forward, supporting herself with her arms, inches from his chest. Her soft breasts grazed his torso; Hatori exhaled deeply. He felt his erection swell. He caught her lips, probing into her mouth. She rolled to his side after regaining control of her limbs. Hatori tore himself away from her, and planned to make his way to the bathroom.

As he started to rise, Tohru asked, "Where are you going?"

Unsure of what to say, he glanced down at his throbbing arousal. "To the bathroom?"

"I see," she said.

She reached down and cupped his scrotum.

"You don't have to." Hatori protested.

"I know."

Tohru massaged her way up length if his penis, earning gasps and moans all the way up. She settled at its base and started moving her hand up and down slowly. Hatori squirmed at her touch.

'Faster,' Hatori thought, 'Harder,' bemoaning her slow methodical pace. He didn't want to bark orders at her though. He was certain this was her first sexual experience, and she was doing fine. 'More than fine,' he thought.

Finally, he gripped her hand and moved it faster up and down the length of his shaft. Tohru smiled as she followed his passive aggressive orders. She knew she was driving him insane. She gently bit his lower lip. Hatori moaned and knotted his fingers in her hair at the base of her skull, forcing her lips to remain locked with his. She increased her speed, driving him closer and closer to the edge of his mind numbing orgasm.

"Oh God!" Hatori cried as he reached his catharsis.

His body tightened before releasing into spasms of ecstasy. He moaned loudly, releasing Tohru as his body relaxed. His heartbeat slowed, he rolled over and pulled Tohru toward him as close as he could. He kissed her sweetly. She paused to look into his gentle eyes before snuggling into his neck. Hatori held her as they drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	5. Unrest

Hatori woke up warm and happy. He felt more rested than he had in years. He groaned and opened his eyes. He lay in unfamiliar territory. A pile of sleeping rice ball was curled up next to him. His conscience ached and his happiness shattered. What had he done to her?

'I shouldn't have.' He thought. 'I can't maintain the relationship she deserves, and now I've gone and complicated the situation. At least before I could at least pretend she didn't effect me, but now that would just hurt her.' He shifted. Everything had been so wonderful. His entire body tingled thinking of their encounter. 'Why does this have to

be wrong?' Thought Hatori. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.

Tohru mumbled something incoherent and snuggled her face into her pillow. Hatori let out a deep sigh and quietly crept, unnoticed, out of her room. Tohru awoke with the smell of cigarettes drifting in through her window. She struggled to clear her brain.

'What. . . did I just dream that?' She asked herself.

Hatori's dark scent lingering on her pillow betrayed his presence in her bed. She saw her neglected breakfast on her nightstand.

Tohru smiled, 'So it wasn't a dream.' She thought.

Her stomach turned. "Oh man I don't feel well." She said aloud.

The chilly breeze whispered into her room, and Tohru stumbled to the window to shut it. The slamming window awoke Hatori from his deep thoughts. He jumped to see what was the matter but paused.

'She's fine, it was just the window.' He thought.

He stamped out his cigarette and walked out into the yard, his thoughts once again drifting. He thought of how happy she made him, and how good it felt to hold someone. Even if he couldn't cradle her as close as he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to abandon his apprehensions and let himself love her, make love to her. It had

been so long. 'Why do things always have to be so complicated?'

Tohru saw Hatori from her window. She could tell he was troubled. She frowned. 'Did I do something wrong.' She wondered. Now she really felt sick. She choked back tears, watching him standing in the wind. His robe fluttered behind him, and he struggled to protect himself. She continued to watch him until he turned and walked inside. She fell to her bed and cried.

'How could I be so stupid?' She thought.

As Hatori ascended the porch steps, he saw a dark shadow streak across Tohru's window. Concerned, he decided to check on her. He gently knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer. He peeked through the crack, and saw her face down on her bed.

"Tohru?" He called. "Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine." She said as steadily as she could.

Hatori walked over and sat on her bed. "Are you sure?" He asked

Tohru nodded.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to turn around. She stiffened.

He sighed. 'I've said less than ten words to her and I've already upset her.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked

She shook her head.

Hatori sighed. "Why don't you go get a bath or something? You might feel better if you get cleaned up." He said.

Tohru wiped her eyes. "I really don't feel like bathing right now." She said.

'Why am I being so immature?' She wondered. 'I need to take some responsibility for my actions. What happened between us obviously wasn't supposed to happen, he obviously doesn't feel the same about me as I do about him. But it's been done and I can't take it back.' She took a deep breath. 'At least I don't mean nothing to him. He really is trying to be kind. I just wish he didn't regret it.'

"Alright. Listen, I've got to go home at some point. However, I'm still worried about that fever." Hatori said, feeling the back of her neck. "You're still a little warm. Would you like to come with me, or would you rather I just wait to go until you're better?"

Tohru turned around. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine by myself."

Hatori smiled. "That wasn't one of your options. I learned last night that your fevers can get nasty quickly."

"I don't care, what do you want?" She asked.

"Well I do want to get a shower, but it's really up to you." He said. "Are you feeling well enough to ride in the car?"

Tohru nodded. "Really, I feel fine." She said.


	6. Car Rides and Confrontations

The car ride to Hatori's was long and tense. Hatori was distracted by his beautiful companion, and was having trouble concentrating on the road. He glanced at Tohru. The setting sun cast bright highlights upon her milky white complexion while the shadows sculpted her delicate figure. He was absolutely enthralled in her presence.

Tohru was aware of his gaze upon her, but afraid to look. She was afraid that she wouldn't see reflected in his eyes the same desire that burned in her own. Perhaps, she was afraid that she would, yet he was denying her still. She wanted him. She wanted all of him. She wanted to jump head first into his open arms, (metaphorically speaking of course) but they were tightly folded. He was too busy protecting himself to realize his only savior was the one trying to pry her way into his depths.

'Oh, mom!" Tohru thought. 'What should I do?'

She finally glanced in his direction. His eyes had returned to the road, his face was twisted with unbearable emotion. The sun kissed his temple and illuminated his hair. She bit her lip. He was even more attractive in this dramatic lighting. She sighed softly and rested her head on the seat belt.

The sun was barely visible above the horizon. Hatori parked the car and turned to face Tohru. "We're here." He announced.

Tohru didn't stir. He gasped and quickly felt her cheek. 'She's still a little warm.' He thought. Not wanting to wake her, he got out of the car and opened her door. She stirred slightly as he was struggling to position her so that he would not transform on the way into the house. 'She could sleep through anything,' he thought, stumbling up his porch. He felt like a groom carrying his bride across the thresh hold. 'Too bad that will never be me.' He gently lay her on his bed and tucked the covers beneath her chin. He paused at his bathroom door. 'I wish you didn't regret what happened.' He thought. 'Either that, or I wish I did.' He sighed and resumed his trek for cleanliness.

Tohru awoke to the sound of running water. She sat up quickly, disoriented. She assumed she must be in Hatori's bedroom, although she had never been in it until now. The moonlight brightly streaked through his window. She could see cherry trees swaying gently in the breeze; the early summer flowers kissed their trunks. A stone bench made for two lay in the middle of the garden, under one of the trees. 'What a beautiful garden.' She thought. 'That would be a lovely place for the Sakura Festival!' She imagined snuggling up to Hatori watching the moon reflecting the blossoms into their bowl of sake. She grumbled. 'Don't be ridiculous.' She scolded. 'You need to get your head out of the clouds and stop being so selfish.' Sighing she thought, 'maybe you need to think about what he wants.'

The water shut off, and after a few moments Hatori appeared at the door. Tohru gasped when she saw his nearly naked form. Hatori jumped at the sight of Tohru seated on his bed. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep." He chuckled. "I forgot clean clothes."

He rustled around in his drawers. As she watched she became increasingly aware of the desire growing in the pit of her stomach. His chest, his back, everything she saw streaking in the dark, even the water on his skin glistening in the moonlight aroused her more and more.

Hatori turned to apologize once more before hurrying back into the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak, then he saw her darkened gaze and the desire smoldering in her eyes. He was unable to move. He finally stumbled to the bed and sat next to her, never breaking the intense eye contact between them.

"Oh, Tohru." He groaned, cupping her cheek.

The sensation of her soft skin sent chills throughout his body. He felt his erection begin to throb pushing against the terry cloth towel. Her eyes were both pleading and questioning. His breath felt heavy. The air was so thick. He felt he couldn't get enough oxygen. She magnetized him. He was her polar opposite; the cold, hardened dragon couldn't resist her warmth. He was drawn to her by an inescapable force. He slid his hand beneath the base of her skull and pulled her forward until her lips connected with his.

She was so delicate in his arms. He plundered her mouth more severely than ever before. Each kiss more passionate than the last. His desire mounted within him. He knew he needed to pull away but he was simply unable to. He finally pulled back, hoping his desire would be broken with the kiss. He was wrong. His gut contracted, lengthening his erection. The action between them had caused the covers to creep down, exposing Tohru's thighs. Her skirt on the other hand decided to creep up. Her underwear was visible between her parted legs.

'Why did you have to change into a skirt?' He asked. 'If you had stayed in your pajamas maybe I could have resisted you, but now. . .'

He was cut off as he was succumbing to his overwhelming desire to straddle his seductress. His lower body rubbed against hers heightening both of their arousals. The tuck in his towel had come undone, and he was exposing his bare erection against the thin layer of cotton keeping Tohru a virgin. He could feel the moisture and heat emanating from within her, and it beckoned him to enter.

Tohru was confused. He always acted like he wanted her, why was he denying himself? Could it have been something she had done? Something she hadn't done? She kissed his neck, Hatori arched his back to the sudden contact. As he did so, Tohru could feel his throbbing penis press harder against aroused mound.

"Mmmm, Ha'ri." She mumbled.

She could hardly believe her longing to make love to him. She had never felt this intense desire. 'I've also never had anyone stimulating me like this though.' She thought with a smile as she caught his burning gaze.

Her smile was so innocent. Hatori put his hand to his face and groaned. He re-tucked his towel and sat back on his heels.

Tohru's face fell. "Did I do something wrong? Because if I did I'm sorry, I mean I'll try not to do it again whatever it is, I promise you can tell me, I won't get my feelings hurt, well, maybe a little bit, but not much, I'm pretty good at taking criticism, so please tell me, and. . ."

Hatori laughed. "No, I promise, it isn't you."

"What is wrong?" She asked, "I know you've been upset all day. You can't hide it."

Hatori fumbled with the lamp. It's soft glow illuminated the room. He walked to the window, and stared blankly into the garden.

He sighed. "It's just, well, this arrangement is perfect now, but what about next Sunday?" He turned to face her. "What happens when life goes back to normal, what do you expect to do then?" He paused, when she didn't speak he asked, "and what will your friends think? Not that that is usually a valid dissuasion, but really, Yuki and Kyo? And what about those other two girls with whom you are friends. I mean, I'm nearly ten years older than you, Christ Tohru, that has to look bad for you. I wouldn't want to do anything that could ruin your pristine reputation." Another heavy sigh. "And you can't forget Akito. Do you really want to get involved in the politics of this family? I can tell you they aren't pretty." He paused for a long time, looking at the ceiling. He returned his gaze to her. "And mostly," he added. "I don't want to do anything to you, or take anything from you that you will regret later."

He sat on the window sill waiting for her response. Tohru chewed on her lip digesting all that he said.

"My mom said," she began, "well, she said that you have to live your life now. She said if you are too hung up in the past, or too worried about the future you will never truly experience life. She always said, it didn't matter if something doesn't turn out, but if you give up than it never will." She paused. "After she died, I had a hard time keeping my thoughts out of the past, and I was so worried about what was going to happen next. It took me a long time to realize that I need to live like there is no future, and use my memories as spring boards, not as shackles." Hatori was silent. "Oh, oh, I have a point, I swear! What I mean is, whatever happens this week, even if it's all over on Sunday night, I won't regret it because being with you is an experience I don't want to give up. And whatever happens with Yuki and the others, well, I'll deal with that when I get to it. And about your family, if I was really afraid of getting burned by it, I don't think I would even be living with Shigure, much less be lying in your bedroom. Mom always told me to keep my hopes up, and that's what I'm doing!"

She smiled. She looked so proud of her little speech. Hatori smiled also. "Oh, Tohru." He closed the curtains and climbed under the covers with her. "You always say exactly what I need to hear."

He pulled her closer and kissed her as tenderly as he could.

The couple was unaware of the dark eyes that had been watching them from across the courtyard. "BAKA!" Shigure cursed throwing down his pen. "It was too dark, and now that you turn the lights on you shut the curtains." He growled. "So much for research."

Hatori's lips met Tohru's. 'Is it really O.K. to have something I want?' Hatori asked himself. For the first time in a long time he really felt like it was. His hand explored the warm flesh of her stomach and ribcage. He could feel her fingers brushing his back. He kissed her just below her jaw-line, causing her to dig her nails into his toned muscles.

He groaned. "That felt good."

Tohru bit her lip and blushed. She couldn't remember ever being happier. She met his lips and seductively licked his tongue. Hatori fiddled with her bra briefly before she felt it loosen. His hands worked their way to her breasts. He cupped them, gently stimulating her nipples. Tohru groaned, arching her back.

Hatori exhaled sharply pressing his arousal between her legs. The towel once again failed him, and his penis rubbed against her bare skin.

"Ooh, Tohru." He breathed. It took all of his willpower not to strip her of her underwear and virginity. He flexed his hips a couple of times. She lowered herself so that Hatori's erection would stimulate her accumulating need for relief. The added friction gave Hatori spasms of pleasure, echoing trough his body. His breath became choppy. He pulled back. He couldn't take much more of this torture. He removed her panties, and rubbed her clit with his middle fingers.

"Oh, GOD!" Tohru panted.

His gentle touch was driving her insane. He buried his fingers deep within her earning gasps and moans as he pushed them in and out of her. The desire in her grew, she was momentarily his puppet, responding to his every motion. She reveled in his kisses dotting her body, and every touch of his fingers, caressing her hair. But she was mostly concerned with his hand that played between her legs. His thumb remained on her clit while his middle fingers explored her depths. Hatori could feel her mounting desire. He slowed down to draw it out.

"Ahh!" She cried impatiently.

Hatori smiled and kissed her forehead. "Soon enough, little one." He whispered in her ear.

He prolonged her pleasure a little longer before giving into the demands of her body. He timed his undulations with her rapid breathing until he felt the offering of her climax dripping down his wrist.

Tohru saw the spectrum of each colors' richness turning to white as her body exploded with unbridled pleasure. Her eyes flew open and she sat up tightly embracing Hatori's arm. He smoothed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her lightly, waiting for her breath to slow.

"Oh, Hatori." She mumbled.

She flopped back onto the pillow before turning to face him.

"Payback time!" She whispered, cocking her head.

"I'm excited." He replied smiling.

Tohru situated herself on top of him, her unclothed vagina centimeters from his raging erection. He could still feel its heat trying to pull him in. She lightly massaged his scrotum. She took her time before moving to his shaft.

"You really are going to torture me, aren't you?" Hatori breathed.

"You just wait." Tohru replied.

Hatori moaned as she briefly sped up her pace. She felt him harden, so she slowed down to her original timing. He looked at her pleadingly.

"What goes around comes around." She teased.

He grumbled, and placed his hands on her hips.

She smiled and sped up. Her breasts bounced in time with her motions. Hatori gasped and cupped them. He flexed his hips into her hands, and she pulsed faster still. He let go. He cried out and grabbed her sides squeezing her as the hot liquid shot from his pulsating head. Brilliant ecstasy gripped his body in spasms as he pressed his head deep into his pillow.

He relaxed and Tohru nestled beside him. She cleaned his cum with his long forgotten towel. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head. He ran his fingers in and out of her hair.

'Have I ever been more relaxed?' He wondered.


	7. Puppy Promises

**Alrighty, I wanted to answer the reviews! .**

**Ladysnape575: There was a 3 day waiting period before I could post on FFN, and during that time I had worked a lot on this fic. XD**

**PrincessVanTitan: Umm. . . . .what do you mean by technical? 0o**

**Okay, time to finish up Golden Dreams. I'll be updating everyday, so don't worry about that! **

Hatori awoke with sunlight streaming in his window. He sat up quickly. 'I'm late for work!' He thought.

"Mmm?"

'What the hell?' He thought as he saw the tousled head of a sleeping women beside him in bed. Slowly, last nights memories flooded his brain.

"Tohru," he whispered, brushing her long hair out of her face. He shivered. 'Christ, I'm naked!' He thought, scooting out of bed in search of some clothing.

After dressing himself in his usual dress apparel, he entered his kitchen, with an extra bounce in his step might I add, for tea. He had just settled on his couch with an excellent work of non-fiction when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned.

"Yes?" He asked, opening his door to Shigure.

"How is my little flower?" He asked.

Trying his hardest to sport the cold hard stare Shigure was accustomed to, he barked, "I thought you were out of town!"

"Well, I haven't actually left yet." Shigure replied, "I'm leaving soon. I just wanted to see how things are with Tohru before I left."

"She's here actually," Hatori stated, "but she's sleeping."

"Oh, but Tori, you only have one bedroom."

"Yes, Shigure," pause "she's in it, and I'm not." He snapped.

"I see," replied Shigure. "Well, I guess you haven't done anything to my flower. You still look so constipated."

Hatori's mouth dropped. He muttered something under his breath and slammed the door.

Shigure opened it, crying. "I was just kidding, don't hate me!"

The two entered Hatori's kitchen. Hatori poured Shigure a cup of tea.

"Seriously," Shigure began, "how is Tohru?"

"She's been sick, that's why she's here."

"OH MY! Is my precious princess O.K.?"

"I'll take her home this afternoon, she still has a fever, but. . ."

"Promise me you won't abandon her!" Shigure cried.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"You must watch closely over her in my absence!" He replied.

"I wasn't going to leave her while she is still. . ."

"Swear to me you will watch her every move until I return."

"She'll be better by tomorrow maybe." Hatori protested.

"But what if it returns? Do you plan on leaving her all by herself?"

Hatori sighed.

"Promise me!"

"Fine." Hatori said.

"You will watch her everywhere she goes?" Shigure asked.

"Yes."

"Pervert!" He cried

Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Now now, I must get going!" Announced the dog on his way out. "Do have fun, and don't get my flower pregnant!"

Hatori slammed the door on his cousin for the second time today.

He heard from the other side of the door. "Oh yes, and can you tape it? Or at least will you take detailed notes?"

He growled spun around to see Tohru standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Take notes on what?" She asked.

"Oh, ignore him, he was just on his way out." He smiled gently. "Shall I take you home?"

"Whenever you're ready, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Let me gather some belongings."

Tohru looked at him inquisitively. "How long are you planning on staying? I don't want to be any trouble. I am feeling a lot better."

"It seems I promised Shigure I wouldn't let you leave my sight while he was gone." He paused. "Well as long as that's O.K. with you."

She smiled. "Of course it is! That sounds wonderful!"


	8. Dragon, the Kitchen, with the Riceball

**2 Chapters in 1 day? I'm a computer addict. TT**

**Anyway, more more lemony goodness, yeah? **

"You can put your things in my room, and I'll start lunch." Tohru suggested upon arrival into their driveway.

"That sounds excellent." Hatori replied.

Tohru sighed. It was like a dream. She had an entire week to spend with the man she'd fantasized about since the day they had met. She remembered how afraid of him she had been, but she was utterly drawn to him.

Tohru was idly stirring a pot when he returned.

"If you want to change into some clean clothes, I can hold down the fort until you return."

She jumped. 'Is this really happening?' She wondered, trudging up the stairs.

Hatori gasped when she returned to the kitchen. Her gray pleated skirt was shorter than the one she wore the other night. She had black thigh high socks pulled up inches below the hem, and a white blouse that tied in the back. Her shirt cut so low it exposed much of her full breasts. Her erect nipples were visible not far from the neckline.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry." He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing. You look. . . stunning." He said.

Tohru returned to her post to check the stew.

"It's done." She announced.

She reached up into the cabinets for bowls and cups. As she did so her skirt flashed.

'So this time it's white lace.' He thought. 'Down boy!' He told his erection, but to no avail. Tohru continued to scurry around the kitchen giving him flashes of her brazilian thong all along the way. He couldn't take it. She had just turned to give him his bowl of stew when he caught her lips.

He took her completely by surprise. Tohru moaned into his mouth. She set the bowl on the counter, and he lifted her upon it. Untucking her blouse, he caressed her sides and breasts with his massive hands. He flicked his tongue at her ear, and gently sucked on her neck just below it.

She pulled away. "What brought this on?" She asked innocently.

"You can't expect to wear that outfit and not get some kind of response." Hatori answered with a dark smile.

Catching her lips once again, he fit his hand between her slightly spread legs. She moaned as he entered her. Fiddling with his belt and zipper, Tohru freed Hatori's bulge from his pants. Hatori untied her blouse, revealing her matching white lace bra. She scooted closer to the edge of the counter for easier access for his hand job. Her moist thong brushed the tip of his penis. The sensation caused Hatori to nearly loose his balance. He braced himself on the upper cabinets.

'One thrust.' He thought, wishing his conscience wasn't getting in the way of his carnal desires.

Tohru shifted. As she did, her underwear moved slightly to the side. His penis brushed her wet mound just above his fingers.

'I'm about to loose control.'

He lifted her from the counter and laid her on the floor. Tohru moaned against the cold tile. She wanted him to take her, wanted to feel his pulsating penis from within. He sat on his heels between her legs, and reinserted his fingers. She gyrated at his touch. He planted a row of kisses above her waistline before removing her underwear. He buried his head between her legs, teasing her clitoris with his tongue.

"Mmmm." He mumbled.

The vibrations sent chills throughout Tohru's body. Her fingertips echoed her pulse. She moaned loudly and breathily. He continued to caress her vaginal walls with his fingers while gently sucking, and otherwise manipulating the rest of her sensitive mound.

"HATORI!" She cried loudly, on the brink of her orgasm.

He plunged his fingers deep inside her, twisting them as he entered. She screamed as her insides broke. The world faded before her eyes to vibrant nothingness filled with streaming with shards of pleasure.

"Oh, Ha'ri." She breathed. "Does it get better every time?"

He kissed her cheek. "I guess we'll wait and see."

Tohru sat up, forcing Hatori to lay down or be transformed. She kissed him passionately behind his ear, licking her way down his neck, Unbuttoning his shirt, she explored his tight chest with her hands and mouth. She rubbed his testicles with one hand while gently massaging his shaft with her other. She seductively licked up the length of his penis pausing on its head sending a shower of titillating spasms throughout Hatori's body. She slowly took its length into her mouth.

Hatori gasped. "Oh GOD, Tohru."

Tohru moaned, vibrating him to his very core. His penis hardened inside her receptive mouth. She sucked on it, thus creating sloppy sounds sending Hatori to the other side of the stars. He moaned and grunted as pleasure collected in his groin. His very existence tightened, mounting tension on top of tension. The delicate dam between this world and the next shattered. White viscous poured from his top into Tohru's mouth. She moaned, prolonging Hatori's orgasm and his journey through space.

He opened his eyes. "Mmmmm."

He took her hands pulling her up towards him. He kissed her sweetly on her forehead and nuzzled her hair before she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart slowing as his bare chest rose and fell. They lay hand in hand on the floor for sometime before Tohru began to shiver.

Hatori smiled. "Maybe we should get up before you get sick again."

Tohru nodded and sat up. She looked at Hatori. Their eyes locked. She was lost within their mysterious green depths. They were mirrors reflecting deep pools of crimson souls.

'It's amazing how content I am just to look at him.' She thought.

Her eyes were soft and questioning. Hatori sighed deeply and contently. He had trouble pulling away from her gaze. She was just so very. . . she was Tohru, she was everything. A smile filled his heart. He cupped her cheek and planted a contented kiss on her slightly pooched lips.

'I love you.' He thought, but his words were choked, strangled by years of abuse and neglect.


	9. I Go Out Walking

"I have an idea!" Tohru said brightly. "Let's go for a walk!"

"Are you sure you're feeling completely better?" Hatori asked. "I don't want you to pass out or anything."

"I feel wonderful!" She answered. "Oh, maybe we can take dinner with us, and we'll have a picnic!"

"If you swear you are feeling better. . . that sounds like a great idea." He replied, planting a giant kiss on her forehead.

"If you don't mind, I'll just pack what we had for lunch, I mean we didn't eat much of it."

Hatori laughed. "No, I was a bit preoccupied, again."

The couple started their journey into the wilderness, or into Shigure's back yard, whatever the case may be. Tohru was mystified at how casually Hatori's hand rested on her shoulder, or fell to her hip. Every move she made, he adjusted his touch. She recognized its delicate nature. It wasn't out of lust or desires of the flesh. It was like he couldn't get enough.

'Is it possible that he loves me, Mom?' She thought, glancing into his evergreen eyes. 'Maybe it's just that I want him to. . . I mean he really is something else.' Her inner-monolog was briefly swept away as she was over taken by an unidentifiable emotion. 'It's probably too good to be true. I really do need to get my head out of the clouds.'

"Why don't we head up to that hill?" Hatori suggested, "there appears to be a clearing on top of it."

"That sounds great!" Tohru chimed.

They climbed the slope, and settled down for their picnic. They ate in a not particularly awkward silence, dotted with spurts of casual chat. They were simply content with the company of the other other. Tohru noted that some part of Hatori made contact with her throughout the entirety of the meal. First, he ate with one of his leg outstretched, brushing hers. When she moved, he put his hand on her knee. His attentions made Tohru giddy. She sighed. 'He probably isn't even aware of what he's doing, don't jump to conclusions.' As they finished eating, the western sky revealed the sunset that painted the horizon.

"This is cheesy, isn't it?" Hatori asked smiling.

Tohru blushed. "I guess it is,"

"Oh well," he said." I like it."

Tohru giggled. "Me too."

"C'mere." He said softly.

He pulled her closer, leaving his arm on her opposite hip. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Tohru, you're freezing!" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine really. . ."

"I told you when we left you should change into something warmer."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I really don't feel that cold."

Hatori laughed. "You don't have to apologize. Here."

He draped his jacket around her shoulders.

"You don't have to, I mean I'm fine. . ."

He cut her off. "I know I don't have to, but I insist."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she felt the warmth of his jacket. His smell overwhelmed her. She basked in his musty allure.

"Now we're really cheesy." Tohru noted.

Hatori nodded, smiled sweetly, and took her other hand. 'I don't deserve this.' He thought. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I. . ." He started.

"Yes?" Tohru asked when he sighed and stared into the distance.

"I. . ." He paused again, "I just want to tell you what a wonderful time I'm having with you, Tohru." He kissed her.

"I'm having a great time too!"

"Good." He said, giving her a gently squeeze.

As the sun sunk behind the tree tops Hatori's heart was heavy. But He couldn't allow her to fall in love with Akito's puppet. 'She's too good for me.' He thought. 'Why does she want this?' His scientific mind couldn't grasp the concept. 'She should be with someone who isn't broken.' What Hatori also didn't know was that her warmth was slowly healing his scars and melting his strings.

Their return trip was tough. Hatori practically had to carry the nearly unconscious rice ball home. This is a rather difficult feat when transformation is a likely possibility. Tohru grumbled as her body met the soft comfort of her bed. Hatori turned to leave the room.

"Are you coming back?" She asked.

"Only if you want me to." He replied.

"That's a silly question."

He smiled. 'How can she accept me so completely?' "I'm going to put away our leftovers and lock up the house, I'll be in after that."

Tohru nodded and snuggled into her pillow. He pulled her pajamas out of her drawer and handed them to her before heading downstairs. When he returned he found Tohru right where he left her, pj's in hand, out cold. He laughed. Not wanting to disturb her, he carefully climbed over her sleeping form. Placing his hand on her hip he wondered, 'How can someone be so truly wonderful?' He nuzzled into her hair. He was so happy. 'How can it be? Who would have thought that it could happen. How can it be that. . .' "I love you."

His whisper was all but lost in the shadows of the night.


	10. A Series of Unfortunate Interruptions

OCC Warning! Watch out for an empowered Tohru!

The morning was bright. Tohru woke, facing a sleeping Hatori. 'Oh how precious!' She thought. A gentle smile graced his lips. She sighed happily, planted a sweet kiss on his nose, and scooted out of bed.

"EEK!" She squeaked as something grabbed her wrist. She spun around to see Hatori grinning mischievously. 'He looks like Shigure when he smiles like that. . . I'd better not tell him that.'

"Have you been awake the whole time?" She asked.

"No, but I when something so beautiful tries to go away I am obligated to try to stop it. Besides, I did tell Shigure that I wouldn't let you out of my sight and a promise is a promise."

She giggled and gave his hand a squeeze. Hatori responded by pulling her in for a quick kiss. Tohru had other things in mind. She delved into his mouth with all the passion she could harness.

"Mmmm." He moaned quietly into her mouth.

The tension began building in his groin. He situated himself on top of her, grinding his pelvis into hers. She gasped for breath. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, to her collar. He untied and unwrapped her blouse, extending his kisses across her breasts and into her scant bra. His hand found the warmth between her legs, and he teased her clit, pushing her panties aside. He desired so strongly to be joined with Tohru at the hips. He could feel his will power breaking down with her every kiss, every sound, every move. As Hatori pleasured her and fought his id, she managed to get his pajama pants and underwear down as far as her toes could reach.

He paused. "You're pretty good at that."

Tohru shrugged. "If only you weren't so tall."

He smiled and removed them the rest of the way. When he turned back around he was surprised to see Tohru in only her lacy bra, brazilian, and tall black stockings.

He gasped. "my God!"

"Come here Dr. Sohma, I have something that needs to be attended to." Tohru was surprised at her innuendo.

When he moved closer to capture his innocent vice, she playfully pushed him to the bed and straddled him. 'So much for innocent.' he thought. She unbuttoned his pajama top, and fingered his taught chest.

He panted heavily. "I thought I was going to be attending to you."

"You will be soon enough." She whispered, gently nipping his ear.

"You can examine me anywhere you want."

"An. . . anywhere?" He stammered

Tohru bit her lip and nodded.

She knew how close to the edge she was skating, but wanted to push him further. She wanted him to take her, and soon. His erection was plastered to her underwear. Once again he could feel the heat from her depths. His predicament was obvious, it was clear how much he was fighting his baser instincts. Tohru massaged his testicles, and licked the tip of his head. Hatori shivered and thrust upward, forcing his way into her mouth. She indulged his fantasies, licking and sucking until she felt him harden in her mouth. He was ready. She pulled away.

"What are you doing to me?" He panted.

She replied with a sly smile. "You are going to cure my ache right now."

Hatori gasped. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. She leaned forward to kiss him, letting her thong graze the tip of his penis. He could feel her moisture condensing on his head. He pressed tighter against her. His shaft was just playing on her clit. She rocked back and forth, driving him insane. Tohru saw his gaze darken as he gave up his fight. She smiled and sat up. He unclasped her bra and lifted her hips.

'It's time.' She thought. 'It's really happening.'

He didn't remove her bra. He wanted to watch it slide off her arms, breasts bouncing, as he penetrated her from beneath. He could almost hear her pain filled cry of pleasure as he entered her for the first time. She pushed her underwear to the side, her insides quivered with anticipation. 'I don't know how gentle I can be.' He thought. He positioned her just right.

"RIIIING!" The telephone cried from its cradle.

"You're kidding me!" He exclaimed.

Tohru sighed and sat back down.

Hatori followed suit, but then shrugged. "Ignore it."

He pulled her face to his, and attempted to re-ignite their passion with his powerful lip lock. Tohru moaned when he played with her clit and inserted his fingers. The phone continued to ring in the background. She gasped with pleasure, but pulled away.

"It's still ringing." She said.

"We can ignore it."

"What if it's an emergency? What if they need you at the main house?"

Hatori groaned. "You're probably right."

He fitted Tohru with the dress shirt he had worn yesterday before she scurried off to answer the phone. A few moments later Tohru returned.

She informed him. "It's for you."

He was worried. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants before running to the phone.

'This had better be good.' He thought. "Hello?"

"Ha'ri!"

"What do you want, Shigure?" He barked.

Shigure shivered. "You're so cold! I just called to see how things are going."

"They're fine."

"Hmmm. . ." Shigure paused, "You don't sound nearly as cheerful as Tohru, I was hoping from the sound of her voice you had at least admitted something to her, but you still sound. . . hmmm. . . repressed? "

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hatori answered.

"I don't know what you're waiting for, there will never be a time as good as this. . ."

"See previous comment."

"Unless. . . Oh Ha'ri, you are a dirty old man, aren't you?"

"I'm not in the mood for your. . ."

"Why aren't you in the mood? What are you in the mood for?"

"Shigure, I'm going to hang up."

"You were in the middle of deflowering my flower, weren't you?"

"I don't think I need to grace that with a comment."

"What took you so long to answer the phone?"

"Bye, Shigure."

"Wait, wait. . ."

"I said bye."

"I'll quit, I promise."

"What do you want?" Hatori asked roughly.

"Well, if you are going to do naughty things to my princess, I suggest you hurry."

"Why?"

"You ARE going to deflower her! CONGRATULATIONS! I didn't think you would. . ."

"I'm warning you."

"Oh right, um, well it seems Momiji found out Tohru was sick, so he wants to call her."

"How did Momiji find out Tohru was sick?"

"Well, um. . . I kinda, told Aya, and he um. . . kinda told. . . everyone."

Hatori sighed. 'I don't want to put up with Momiji today.' "Very well."

"Oh, and one more thing." Shigure said seriously.

"How is Tohru?" He seemed almost concerned about something other than himself.

"She really is doing better."

"Good, well, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which means of course you can't leave that beautiful flower untouched, because I wouldn't."

Hatori hung up. Shigure cried.

'How can those two do so much damage from out of town.' He thought.

Hatori turned to see Tohru gracing the doorway. She was staring out into nothing. He was captivated by her beauty. His shirt was concealing much of her figure, but he could see pieces of her bra peeking out. He sighed, 'It's probably a good thing he called, I can't do that to her. How am I going to survive this week?'

He stood next to Tohru in the doorway. She looked up, so happily, into his eyes. He mumbled something undistinguishable and kissed the top of her head. She gave him a coy look and started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hatori asked.

"Aren't you going to follow me?" She pouted.

'She can pout? She needs to spend less time with Shigure.'

He ascended the stairs and greeted her with a kiss. She pressed into his mouth. His nervous system erupted and he showered her with attention.

"Mo. . . mi. . . ji. . . is going. . . to. . . be calling. . ." He said between kisses.

He found himself in her bedroom.

"When?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I don't. . . want to. . . be interrup. . . ted again. Mmmm, Tohru." Hatori moaned. He was lying in her bed with his arm draped about her. He snuggled into her neck, gently tearing at the flesh he found.

She stroked his hair and massaged his back. He peeked out from behind her cascading hair. He sighed. Her shirt was open, exposing all of her naughty lingerie. His body responded to his visual stimulus. His erection began to throb as her soft hands played with his tight back muscles. He moaned and rolled over. His shirt gaped. Tohru ran her hands along the outline of his pecs. He rolled on top of her. Well, sort of. . . as much as he could. He supported himself on an elbow to ensure their fun would not be truncated due to his damn curse and an adorable little sea horse. Hatori kissed her fiercely.

Tohru gasped. "I thought you didn't want to be interrupted."

"I don't."

His slender fingers quickly found her attention craving center. She ached for his touch, arching into it and moaning softly. She captured Hatori's erection with her small hand, working him to a frenzy of fruition. Hatori wished nothing more than to be a gluttonous monster, but he could not succumb to his wanton aphrodesia. He mumbled into her mouth. He pulled back suddenly. Tohru cocked her head and stared into his eyes questioningly. His bout of raw passion was suddenly transformed into complete and overwhelming love.

Hatori was smiling ever so softly, his eyes were ablaze with a contradictory mixture of confusion and comfort. He opened his mouth, but shut it slowly and smiled once again. Tohru bit her lip and smiled back, blushing slightly. 'He seems like he wants to say something.' She thought. Her eyes sparkled. Hatori could almost hear the "KIRA KIRA" sound effect filling the room. He traced her jaw-line with two fingers. His smile brightened with she snuggled into his hand. He squeezed slightly. He sighed so happily, stealing her feet, and tangling them with his own. Tohru added her own sweet sigh to the atmosphere.

"You really are something, you know that?" Hatori commented.

Tohru blushed again and looked away. He tilted her chin his way, forcing her to look at him. Were Hatori's cold eyes glistening back at her? He was charming her completely.

He kissed her, tenderly, gently, lovingly. He pulled her tongue into his mouth, and let his hands roam aimlessly over her skin. They smiled into the other's kiss. Hatori furrowed his brow and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"I really want to hold you." His eyes were soft and sad.

"Well you can, sort of."

He smirked. "Not how I want to."

"Maybe someday."

He sighed deeply. "Maybe." His mind drifted to Shigure's anti-zodiac scheme. 'I'm so selfish.' He thought. 'I'm using her just as much as he is, I will be just as guilty when she gets hurt.' He thought for a moment he was going to cry.

Tohru noted his added sadness, but dismissed it as his general contempt for his curse. "Will you hold me?" She asked. "Even just a little bit?"

Hatori sat up, smiled, and opened his arms. Tohru crawled into them, careful not to evoke his curse. She rested her back in the crook of his arm. He kissed her cheek. Her scent filled his being. His heart ached with things left unsaid. He played with her hair and the idea of telling her how he felt.

'I can't tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same. That's a dumb reason not to tell someone something. I have to tell her. She deserves to know. I can't tell her. What if she does feel the same?' He fought bitterly with himself. He glanced at her, eyes drinking her beauty. She had taken off her stockings. All that was visible was Hatori's shirt pulled tightly around her. He ran his hand inside the shirt, along her skin. She was so soft. He pulled her into a long, meaningful kiss.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Hatori began.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, peering into his deep eyes.

"I. . ." pause. . .


	11. Bathtubs and Bunny Rabbits

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Hatori began.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, peering into his deep eyes.

"I. . ." pause. . . "Is someone knocking?" 'Not again.' He thought

"Hmm. . . Yes, I think I heard something. Let me go check."

Tohru began to walk out of the room.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Hatori hissed.

"Oh right." Tohru blushed deeply and scurried around her room searching for the proper attire. The knocking grew louder.

Hatori finished dressing first, and walked quickly to the door, cursing under his breath. 'Whoever this is better be ready to die a slow and painful death. . .' He whipped the door open as hard as he could.

"HI HA'RI!

"Momiji, I thought you were going to call."

"Right, but I was SOOO worried, and so was Kisa," a golden haired child peeked out from behind Momiji. "so we decided to walk over here instead."

Hatori grumbled.

"How is Tohru? TOHRU?" Momiji called, skipping into the house, not waiting for an answer.

Kisa pulled on Hatori's jacket. "Is Sissy O.K.?" She sounded so upset.

"Yes, she is doing very well. She ought to be down soon."

"TOHRU? TOOOOH-RUUU?" Momiji continued to call from inside the house.

"I'll be down in a minute." Came the faint cry from upstairs.

"YAY!" Momiji shouted.

Kisa sat on Hatori's lap waiting for Tohru while Momiji bounced from one corner of the room to another. Finally, Tohru appeared, descending the stairs. She smiled when she saw the three of them, throwing an extra smile Hatori's way. Momiji skipped towards her.

"TOHRU TOHRU TOHRU! Are you O.K.? I heard you were sick? Would you like a lollipop?"

"I'm feeling much better, thanks." She replied cautiously.

Tohru sat next to Hatori, Kisa squirmed out of his lap and into the Rice ball's. Tohru hugged her tightly.

"I was worried." Kisa said softly.

"I'm doing much better now."

"Was Ha'ri gentle?" Momiji asked. "Shigure says he's mean."

Tohru blushed and glanced at Hatori. "Um, yes, he has been very gentle." 'So far.' Hatori thought.

"Ha'ri, you seem to be in a good mood." Momiji commented.

'What's that supposed to mean.' He thought. "Well, I am on vacation."

"But you're still working, making Tohru better, right?" Kisa chimed.

"Well, yes, but she isn't a difficult patient. I like treating her." 'That didn't come out right, it sounds like we're 'playing doctor.' Hmm, I guess we are.'

Tohru's blush deepened.

"What do you mean?" Asked the bunny.

Now it was Hatori's turn to blush. "I. . . umm. . . well, she is a good patient." His thoughts drifted to his anatomy lesson he had been having all week. "She doesn't put up a fight." 'No that didn't sound right either.' "What I mean is, she takes my medical advice, and doesn't complain."

"Tohru, you look flushed. Are you O.K.?" Momiji asked.

"I. . . I'm fine." She blushed even deeper. It was obvious her line of thinking was close to Hatori's.

The visit continued to be rather uncomfortable for the couple. They felt like they were in front of a firing squad with Momiji's constant questioning. Kisa just snuggled into Tohru's arms and fell asleep. Somewhere amidst the interrogation it grew dark. Finally, Momiji yawned and glanced outside.

"It's getting dark. We should get home." He stated.

Hatori sighed with relief. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked.

"Nah, it's O.K." He replied.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't mind." Stated the dragon.

"Nope, I'm used to walking home at night because I hang around Papa's work. Plus, Shigure said to let you two alone."

"WHAT?" Hatori exclaimed.

"Um. . . what I mean is, um. . . he said to make sure not to stress out Tohru too much with her illness, and he wanted me to call him tonight and tell me how she is." Stammered the towheaded child.

Hatori sighed, so that's what the questioning was for. He was lucky Momiji was so naive. Hopefully he wouldn't read into the tension. Kisa awoke, and the children left, eventually. It took awhile to pry Kisa from Tohru's. The couple was left alone. They both sighed heavily.

"I'm going to bathe." Hatori stated.

Tohru nodded.

"But if you want to go first, that's fine." He said.

"No, it's O.K., I want you to. You were the one fending off all of Momiji's questions anyway." She replied.

As Hatori prepared for his bath the phone rang. He sighed heavily, expecting it to be Shigure. I'm getting in the bath before he can get to me. He hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. He undressed and sat in the tub. The water was almost halfway full when he heard Tohru enter the room. He admired her audacity for intruding when she knew he would be naked, even if it was for the phone. She knocked on the screen.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Hatori crossed his legs, realizing she had seen what was between them, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "Um, sure." He replied.

He was prepared for her to stun him with her blushing beauty. What he was not prepared for was for her to stun him with her blushing beauty wearing nothing but a towel. Hatori's jaw dropped.

"I. . . uh. . . yeah. . ." He fumbled for the right words. "What are you doing? I mean not that I mind, but. . . ARGH! Why doesn't anything I say come out right?"

Tohru smiled shyly. "It's O.K., you're always the composed one anyway."

"So?" He asked

"Oh RIGHT! You told Shigure you wouldn't let me out of your sight, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, while you are bathing, I would otherwise be out of your sight, and a promise is a promise, right?"

Hatori chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

He smiled at her. The bathtub was now full, so he shut off the water and leaned back. Tohru removed her towel slowly, making sure Hatori's eyes were upon her. She bit her lip and blushed as she stood exposed before him. He groaned, his groin began to tighten. He realized that until this very moment, he had never seen Tohru entirely naked. Her beauty was mystifying. She slowly and gracefully got into the water, emerging herself inch by inch until she sat facing Hatori. Now for Tohru, doing anything gracefully is quite a feat. Hatori noted this. Her buoyant breasts broke the surface tension of the water as it licked her upper torso. Hatori wished that it was him licking her. He began to grow harder. Hatori was struggling to gain composure.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked

"It was Yuki. Ayame told him I was sick, and he was just checking in on things."

"I see." He paused. Tohru was stretching out, resting her feet on his inner thighs. His pulse quickened. "I suppose Ayame blew it out of proportion."

Tohru nodded, her toes slowing tracing his pelvic line.

Hatori tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Tohru smiled. He was responding beautifully. She bit her lip. Hatori's eyes darted to her lips. She rubbed them together, inviting him to join. He leaned across the tub catching her lips with his own. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, tangling them. Tohru moaned. His erection was pressing into her mound, teasing her more than she had intended to tease him. She rubbed her clit against his hardness. Hatori gripped the edges of the tub to prevent him from losing control and penetrating her. Tohru's hands massaged his taught back muscles. He kissed her neck, sucking the water drops away from her skin.

He ran one of his hands up her side before resting on her breast. He handled it gently, causing her nipples to become erect around his fingers. Tohru nipped Hatori's neck. He cried out in pleasure, arching his back. His erection pressed harder against Tohru's. He moaned. He was going to have to pull away soon. He kissed her, and looked into her eyes. She was unmistakably innocent. He groaned and shook his head. He began to get up when he felt Tohru thrust onto him, catching the tip of his penis within her vaginal walls. He gasped and his muscles spasmed. She pulled him back down onto her. He looked deep into her eyes, they were pleading. He danced in and out of her gently, not deep enough to break her maidenhood.

He stopped and pulled away from her.

"Tohru, I can't do this to you." He apologized.

She lifted his; he was looking directly into her eyes. "This is what I want." She affirmed. Her jaw was set.

Hatori leaned down to kiss her. He was caught in torrents of passion. She spread her legs for him to enter. He played at her entrance. He pulled away again, this time he stood up. The water poured off of his body, muscles glistening as the space between them allowed steams to form. Tohru was bedazzled at his massive figure. She looked at him inquisitively as he got out of the tub, and dried off a bit.

He smiled at her. "Not here." He commented. He grabbed some towels, scooped her up, and carried his dripping princess into her chambers.


	12. Unification

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! They make me want to write more! ) I will never get mad if someone reviews who doesn't like the story though. No flames please, but constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! (though I might tell you to bite me!) I am even known to change things if popular consensus dictates it be so… or if I just feel your ideas are better than mine! Enjoy this chapter's lemony goodness!

Hatori spread the towels out across Tohru's bed. "We don't want to have to sleep in a wet bed do we?" He asked.

Tohru smiled and shook her head. 'This is it,' kept reverberating through her skull. Her body tingled with anticipation, electric currents flowed from her center outward, pulsing through her veins.

Hatori sat on her bed. He opened his arms beckoning her to come. Tohru was pulled into his arms. She positioned herself delicately, her head against his tricep, careful not to call upon his curse. She shivered. His bare skin was warm against hers. His hands were travelers on the continents of her skin. He felt every inch of her. She exhaled heavily. It was passionately, tenderly sweet.

Hatori captured her lips in a deep kiss. Tohru sighed into his mouth. As his hands danced upon her creamy skin, he thanked the gods that they were in the bedroom as opposed to their previous position. The chilly air calmed his nerves and allowed him to bridle and reign his raging passion. 'This is about her.' He thought.

He waited for her signals to progress to the next level. She began to arch into him, moaning softly on his lips. He could feel the racing beat of her heart. He gently laid her down and positioned himself next to her. Their kisses paused occasionally as they stared sweetly into the others eyes. His palms continued their journey across her body. He reveled in every part of her. The dip of her waste, the curve of her hip. His hands discovered all the places they were meant to reside. His fingers crawled down her stomach and rested on her inner thighs. He heard her breath leave her. He could feel the heat and moisture from her insides. He played with her sensitive core, teasing the convolutions of her moistened skin.

Tohru writhed, pressing her head into her pillow. The tension accumulating between her legs was maddening. She panted heavily and moistened her lips. She thought they were going to crack.

Hatori took her hand, and maneuvered his fingers into her interior. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip. She was hardly able to contain the immense pleasure. He thrust his fingers into her, gradually increasing his tempo. He kissed her softly on the cheek before descending to her midsection. One hand tightly gripped hers, as the other pushed her consciousness into oblivion. His chin rested between her parted legs. He grazed her sex with his tongue.

Tohru squeezed his and hand and gasped. "Ha'ri!" She moaned.

Hatori added suction to the mix, tantalizing the pleats of her clitoris with

his savvy tongue. He drove her to the edge of her orgasm before backing down, and caressing her inner legs with his free hand. She squirmed, body quivering.

She sat up and played with his hair. Her cloudy eyed awareness was altered to an alternative form of consciousness. Hatori peeked up at her. Her chest rose and fell heavily, breath uneven. He moaned, the vibrations causing Tohru to twitter with ecstasy. She collapsed back into her pillow. He scooted back up to her, burying his kisses into her neck. His fingers found her aching depths once again.

She began to fumble in his lap. He removed her hands gently, kissing her cheek. "Not this time." he whispered, nuzzling into her ear. He captured her ear lobe between his lips, then planted hushed kisses down her neck. Her warmth penetrated his very soul.

Tohru turned to face him. He withdrew his sticky fingers from her.

She was lost in his smile. Who knew Hatori could smile like that? He was absolutely glowing, his smile radiated to every corner of his existence. She sighed. 'I'll never forget this moment.' She squeezed his hands and kissed him so softly he wasn't sure if he had imagined her touch.

He sat up, pulling her and her kiss with him. He put his leg over her, pausing to sit on her stomach. He cupped her cheek. "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Tohru blushed and turned aside. He tilted her chin back to face him and kissed her softly. He positioned himself above her entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered

Tohru bit her lip and nodded. Her stomach was twisting itself inside out. 'This is really it.'

"It's O.K. if you aren't, we don't have to."

Tohru's voice was steady and clear. "No, Hatori, I want to."

He nodded and picked up her hand. He paused, listening for the phone or a knock at the door, when neither happened he penetrated her into her depths. His inched his length into her slowly, savoring every sensation along the way. She squeezed his hand and cried out. The pleasure pain dichotomy was breathtakingly chimerical. When he reached the deepest part of her body, he pulled out and slowly and crept back inside her. A tiny trickle of blood ran down her pale leg as evidence of their union. Hatori felt her muscles gripping him, guiding him in and out of the narrow passageway. Her insides grew wetter to accommodate for his bulk. They were both exhaling sharply.

'So tight.' He thought, refusing the urge to ravage her. He just hoped he could make it last. . . for her.

He paused inside of her, buried to his hilt. Caging her body, he kissed her. She returned his kiss with more passion than he had imagined possible. He withdrew and entered her again, setting a slow even rhythm allowing her body to adjust to his size. He gradually increased his pace as she responded beneath him. Their tongues twisted as the moment was heated. The astriction between her legs escalated. She knotted her fingers in his wet hair.

"Hatori," she whispered.

"Mmm." He mumbled in her ear.

Sweat formed on his brow. He kissed her forehead and cried out, biting back the urge to cum. Every muscle in his body flexed, pushing his deeper inside her. Tohru could feel him hardening. She panted heavily. She could feel her body reaching its breaking point. She tried to hold it back but was unable. She screamed loudly as her orgasm erupted through her body. It sent shock waves clamoring through her every vein. Hatori felt her climax tighten around his erection.

"Ahh!" He breathed trying desperately to hold on.

Tohru's body relaxed it's death grip on Hatori, and thus they resumed their amorous undulations. Hatori pressed inside her faster, reaching untouched depths. His assaults quickly brought Tohru to the edge of her zenith once more. Their shouts became louder and more frequent. Tohru watched Hatori through her blurred vision. His gaze was intent upon her. His cries displayed a sense of urgency. Brows furrowed, he refused to take his eyes off of her for a moment, even through his clouded eyes. Tohru threw her head back and screamed, unable to maintain their eye contact, as her second apogee gripped her body. As her vaginal walls tightened around him, Hatori plunged himself into her harder and harder until his body reached his absolute apex and released his thick cum deep into her body. He felt as though his entire existence revolved around this one, clock melting moment. Time simply did not exist. Every color and shape, in every dimension swam before him like a Surrealist's wet dream.

Night fell quickly, surrounding the couple as their breaths and heartbeats returned to normal. Hatori wasn't sure how long he had been inside of Tohru, but he was reluctant to withdraw. His vision slowly cleared and he became ultimately aware of the woman beside him. He pulled out of her, but latched onto her and drew her as close to him as he possibly could. He was totally cognizant of the sacrifice she had made. He hadn't taken her, she had given herself to him, aware of the repercussions of infidelity in this society.

Hatori pulled her in a little closer and began to cry.


	13. Last Chance

**Ack, I'm so sorry! But I was never one to answer reviews, so I shall summarize! smiles proudly I meant to write OTC, which means "Over The Counter". But I wrote OCC. LOL Thank you all for thinking the lemons are well written! I type all the time, so I usually do the whole two chapters a day thng!**

**By the way, I am accepting requests for what kinds of fics you want! I'll do all couplings!**

**I thank all reviewers! I really appreciate your commentary! You guys rock! **

**Now to continue! **

'How could a week go so quickly?' Tohru wondered as she awoke on Sunday morning. She could feel Hatori's presence in her bed next to her. The week passed in a torrent of delicate passion. 'But could it have only been a week?' She felt so close to him. He had let her see him in his tearful, most vulnerable state. No one had ever been so entirely open with her. Who would have ever imagined that the cold hard dragon could be so sweet and fragile. Though they had never spoken of his tears, Tohru knew they were important. Hatori wasn't the type to be exposed. She was honored that he felt close enough to her to reveal his weakness.

Hatori groaned and pulled Tohru towards him, nuzzling into her neck. Her stomach fluttered. Despite all of the lovemaking they had been doing over the past week, she still got nervous every time he touched her. She'd never get used to his attentions. He nibbled on her shoulder.

"Are you awake?" She asked.

"No." He replied, kissing the back of her neck. "I think I'm still dreaming."

She blushed. She'd never get used to his compliments either.

He grumbled sleepily, "I hope I never wake up." He followed this statement with a loud yawn.

"Since when did you have trouble getting up?" She asked.

"That's not what I meant, but it is early!" He noted, "It's still dark out!"

"I thought you always got up before the sun."

He laughed. "That was before you started sleeping next to be, I never had a reason to stay in bed."

She blushed again, sighed, softly and turned over. "You do give me a reason to hate mornings."

He looked away. "Especially this morning."

Tohru snuggled into his chest. He was right. Today meant going back to normal. She couldn't imagine going through her life without Hatori, but she promised him at the very beginning of the week that she'd let him go. She fought back tears. 'There's no sense in ruining our last few hours as a couple.'

Hatori kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her hair. He never wanted to let go. The world was so cold without Tohru. He felt her deflate against him. She worked her way up him until they were nose to nose. Her smile made him forget his troubles for the moment. She kissed him with the tender longing that had come to epitomize their brief relationship. This could be the last time she'd ever be able to make-love to him. She wanted to make the best of it.

He sighed into her kiss, returning it with equal longing. His hands wandered the length of her torso, sneaking under her clothes and caressing her back. She smiled and flexed into him, stimulating his morning wood. He exhaled softly, working his lips into her neck. He gently pulled at her skin with his teeth. Tohru's hands found his lap. She stroked his length in her tiny grip. Hatori returned the favor, slipping his fingers underneath her waistband and into her eager midst. Groaning, she moistened at his touch. She unbuttoned his pajama top and slid it off of his shoulders.

Hatori sat up, removing her top as well. He descended to the swell of her breasts, sucking each nipple to erection. She groaned and thrust upward, in a not so subtle hint for him to continue downward. He complied with her demands, and removed her underwear and pajama bottoms. He paused, inhaling the sight of her nudity. Despite their actions, she still glowed the picture of perfect innocence. His eyes danced across her skin, celebrating it's purity. He settled between her legs and dabbled his tongue between the puckers of her intimacy. Her hands mused his hair. He inserted his fingers into her center. She moaned as her life escaped. Hatori's sloppy titillations heightened her tactile awareness. Finding her treasure, he hastened her orgasm. Torhu struggled to maintain composure, but he was relentless. He paused only to allow her to cum in his mouth. The world shattered before her into fragments of pleasure, only to burst again as resumed his oral play.

"Hatori. . ." She mumbled softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. They met her own. "You know, you look good with your hair away from your face. You don't need to hide."

Hatori smiled and plunged his fingers deep inside her. She gasped and flexed her hips. He traced her curves with his tongue, working his way up her body. He settled in her neck, pulling at her skin with the suction. Tohru groaned and teasingly, brushed her lips across Hatori's. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back quickly, a coy smile spread across her face.

"You're mean." He teased.

"Am I?" Hatori nodded. Tohru settled between his legs. "If I were really mean, would I do this?"

She licked his throbbing penis from its base to its head. Hatori's breath left him. He groaned, flexing his hips. She ignored his silent pleas and sat up.

"Now you're really being mean." He complained.

Tohru smiled sweetly, and engulfed Hatori's shaft. He panted heavily, trying to subdue his desire to cum in her mouth. She rolled her tongue down his length while working his taint with her middle fingers. He thanked the gods for the day she discovered that spot. He flexed into her receptive mouth, gripping her hair tightly.

"Mmm, that feels good." He moaned.

She purred and quickened her pace. Hatori grabbed the sheets so hard they broke loose from the corners. He pressed his head deep into the pillow, moaning loudly. He pried her away from his lap, and pulled her up to face him. He engaged her with a passionate duel of their tongues. She melted in his arms. She positioned herself above his penis, slowly working her way down his length. He felt her warm tightness embrace him through their tempestuous kiss. Hatori sighed into her mouth as she gently bit his lower lip. His hardness throbbed inside of her, reverberating through her skin. She set a slow, angst filled pace, riding him, allowing his penis to touch every inch of her center. He nibbled on her neck, sending shockwaves through her skeleton. His hands rested gently, comfortably on her hips. He wished to draw her closer to him.

"You're so good to me." He whispered in her ear.

Tohru blushed and shook her head. Hatori laughed softly and nodded, nuzzling his nose behind her ear. He flipped her over, pressing into her softly. He allowed his hands to roam her pure skin. 'Skin feels so good.' He thought, reveling in her nudity. She hooked her legs behind his back and pulled him into further her. He increased his tempo. He kissed her as deep as his thrusts as he pulled her into his soul.

"Ha'ri," she cried. "I'm going to cum."

"Do you want me to also?" He asked.

She nodded. "Together."

He pushed himself as deep into her body as he could. Her screams of pleasure echoed in the air. Faster, faster, he thrust into her, the sweat dripped from his knit brow. Urgency erupted between them, as their sweet indulgence began to climax. Hatori wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Finally, her every muscle contracted and hot liquid seared from between her legs. Her world exploded into a shattered rainbow. Prismic shards rained upon her existence. Hatori cried out as he felt her tighten. He burst. He lost every sense of space and direction. Every star in the universe simultaneously flared into billions of brilliant super-novae.

He fell into a lump beside her, not bothering to withdraw. Their chests heaved in unison, heartbeats playing a rhythmic canticle. He kissed her, pouring his last ounce of energy into her depths.

She sighed happily. "It really does get better every time."


	14. Goodbye Love

Shigure arrived mid afternoon, he was the first one home. He noticed the sheets hanging out to dry. 'Damn,' he thought, 'guess I can't investigate.' Hatori was sleeping propped up against a column of the porch. 'He looks so much happier when he sleeps.' Shigure sat next to him. The dragon stirred and groaned.

"You let your guard down," Shigure commented, "you actually let someone see you sleeping."

He looked at his cousin. The pleasant expression on Hatori's face had shattered. Deep sadness filled Hatori's eyes before crystalizing into a cold hard stare. Shigure put his hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't tell her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hatori replied

He fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette. His shaking fingers came up with nothing. Shigure offered him one. The dragon drug deeply. He coughed and sputtered.

"You O.K.?" Shigure asked.

Hatori nodded through his choking. 'I guess I haven't been smoking much this week.'

"I don't know who you think you're fooling, Tori. I saw you sleeping, I haven't seen you that happy in years."

Hatori sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hatori, lunch is ready." Came a pleasant voice from inside.

Tohru peeked out the door onto the porch. "Hatori?" Tohru's face fell. "Oh, um. . . Hi Shigure!" She was trying to sound bright.

Shigure raised an eyebrow and peered over at Hatori. 'She isn't happy to see me. . . Maybe something did happen.' Hatori was fiercely glaring back at him as he replied. "My little flower, I am so HAPPY to see you. Was Hatori pleasant enough company in my absence?"

Tohru blushes and stammered, "Um. . . yes." She was afraid to look at Hatori. She knew she would betray the promise of secrecy if she looked at him. "I. . . um. . . I'll go set a place for Shigure."

"We'll be in in a minute, Tohru." Hatori called after her.

Shigure laughed as she nearly took off the doorframe as she stumbled through. "What ever have you done to my precious flower?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Ha'ri! She's stumbling around like an idiot in love!"

"You're the idiot." Hatori snickered as he stood. "Anyway, isn't she always a bit," pause, "absentminded?"

Once safely inside the kitchen, Tohru let her breath go. 'It's over,' she thought. 'My dream week is finally over.' It was all she could to do to contain her tears. She saw the men entering the house. She grabbed her dishes and squared her jaw. 'I'm stronger than this.' She told herself. 'A promise is a promise and I can't make him feel bad about this week.' Her smile fixed in place. 'No regrets and happy memories! Here goes nothing!'

"Shigure, I'm so sorry for my behavior earlier, I was startled to see you. I thought Hatori had multiplied!" She smiled brightly.

Shigure beamed at his flower. "It was nothing, my princess." Shigure could feel Hatori grimacing at his praise. 'Well, if that's what will make him break! At least he won't punch me for it.'

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"Oh, blah blah. I suppose I had fun, but it just wasn't the same without my dear little Tohru." Shigure cried a little.

Tohru blushed; Hatori tightened his fist.

"I mean there were plenty of pretty girls there, scantly clad I might add, but none would fill the void in my heart." He cried a little more. Shigure leaned over and whispered something in Tohru's ear. She turned scarlet.

Hatori looked down and realized his knuckles were white. He needed to distract himself from wanting to kill his cousin.

"Tohru," he said calmly. "Would you mind passing the Oyako?"

referring to Oyako-Donburi which is chicken and egg over rice

"Oh, right. . ." She looked down at her knees. "Sorry, Hatori."

She handed him the dish, but he did something sneaky. As she was handing him the chicken, he slipped his hand over hers and squeezed her hand gently. This action, taking place on the other side of the dish, was concealed from Shigure's view and the couple almost got away with it. Tohru's eyes snapped to Hatori's. A fleeting emotion flashed across his eyes, signaling to Tohru that she was not forgotten. She smiled softly before asking Shigure some meaningless question to spark conversation. Shigure, for once, was oblivious to the goings on, but someone else was not.

Had he just seen what he thought he'd seen? Kyo puzzled over the image that flashed though his vision. It had occurred in less than a second. He wondered if he were imagining things. Hatori couldn't have just made a pass at Tohru. If he had, she would have turned purple, she wouldn't be smiling ever so sweetly and chattering with his older cousins. He slammed the door behind him, loudly announcing his presence.

Tohru jumped slightly. "G-g-good afternoon, Kyo! You startled me!"

"Yeah, hey." He mumbled.

"Would you like some lunch? I know it's a little late, but. . ."

"No thanks," He replied. "I already ate." He flopped down on the floor next to Tohru.

"You seem tired. How was your time with Shishou?"

"Good!" Kyo perked up a little, but he yawned and sank back to the floor.

"Kyo," Hatori began, "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? You look like you're about to pass out."

Kyo nodded and started to leave. "You'll have to tell me about your week, later!" Tohru called after him.

Kyo flapped his hand in the air in response. Tohru sighed. "He can be

so difficult."

The remainder of the day passed without incident. Yuki arrived shortly after lunch looking even more ragged than Kyo had. He muttered something about death and Aya before he stumbled up the stairs and collapsed into bed.

Hatori's soul was heavy as he prepared to leave. There was so much he should have said to her. He grabbed his things from upstairs hoping he would have the chance to speak to Tohru alone before he left. No such luck. His younger cousins had woken up and were making up for lost time so to speak. They were talking with her, fighting, and ignoring each other at the same time. Needless to say, with all the activity, he didn't get a chance to say what he would deem the proper farewell.

"Tohru!" Shigure called in his singsong voice. "Hatori's leaving, would you mind seeing him out?"

'Leaving?' She thought. 'How did it get that late?' She walked with Hatori to his car. There were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't.

'BE STRONG BE STRONG BE STRONG!' She encouraged herself.

Hatori's heart pounded in his throat. He was surprised Tohru couldn't hear it. He wanted so much to tell her the thoughts that were tumbling through his brain. His breath was heavy. He couldn't form the words in his mouth.

"Tohru, I. . ." he paused. He had been at this point so many times this week. Why couldn't he finish? "I mean. . . I'm sorry." 'AHHH NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY!' He screamed in his head; his voice echoed within his skull.

"It's OK," she said. "You don't have to apologize, I knew perfectly well what I was getting into." She smiled at him. Her glistening eyes nearly drove him to tears. She sighed, "though I'd like to hug you."

They stopped in front of the car. Hatori placed his hands upon her shoulders. He stared down, apologetically into her eyes. 'I love you I love you I love you.' He cupped her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. 'Maybe it's better if I just let her go.' He thought. His chest tightened; he was having a hard time breathing.

"I had a good time this week, Hatori, thank you." She said

He nodded. There was so much he wanted to say, but nothing came to his lips. He didn't know what he should say. 'I can't keep her all to myself.' He thought. 'I love you. She deserves better than me. I love you. God, I hope I didn't hurt her. I LOVE YOU!'

"Don't thank me." was all he could come up with. He leaned down and kissed her cheek ever so gently, savoring her smell, her touch. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible. "What I wouldn't give to hold you right now, too." He whispered. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Be safe." She whispered. She gently squeezed his face between her open palms. She smiled sweetly, turned and walked inside. 'I have no regrets,' she thought. She didn't look back.


	15. Goodbye Happiness

"Gone." Tohru whispered as she climbed into her empty bed. She sighed heavily. 'It should be raining.' She pulled her blankets up to her chin. She wished she hadn't washed her sheets, she longed for Hatori's scent to permeate her senses. She was faintly aware of the hushed musty aura that still lingered among her belongings. It wasn't enough. She closed her eyes. They were like glue, stuck shut. When had she become this tired? She welcomed the sleep that rushed from the floor to greet her.

Hatori on the other hand, not recovering from a rather nasty GI bug, had a much harder time finding sleep. He went home and immediately flopped into a chair. Longing for the soft light of a candle, he lit one next to his elbow. He lit a cigarette also. He wasn't much for smoking in the house, but he didn't feel like sitting in the chilly nighttime air. It was cold enough in here. It was now hours later. He was out of cigarettes. The smoldering remains of his last one lay softly glowing in his ashtray. His candle had long since extinguished itself amidst a pool of hot wax. The cigarette ceased to glow. He sat in the dark staring straight ahead, as he had for hours, in the utter darkness. Not even the moon was able to penetrate the darkness of this night. He shivered, but didn't bother to reach for a blanket. It seemed fitting that he should be cold. Cold, dark, and alone. He wanted another cigarette. He wanted to feel the soothing menthol scar his lungs. Cold, dark, having a nic-fit, and alone.

Ironically it was light that snapped him from his self-absorbed trance. He blinked and glanced out the window. Sunlight was beginning to dance upon the dew christened landscape. "Morning?" he asked. Had he dreamt? Had he even slept? He was not sure, but somehow the morning had come; it was time for life as usual.

She awoke, aware of the pain in her chest. How is it, that emotional pain can cause such a deep, physical, reaction? How is it, that when you heart is aching, your heart actually aches?' She laughed audibly at her silly inner-monologue as she climbed out of bed. She sighed heavily, stretching it into a mock groan. "Too early." She mumbled, stretching her whole body as much as she could. She yawned. "Good morning, toes." She mumbled as she wiggled them. She laughed again. Why am I being so goofy? Hmm, defense mechanism?' She didn't know, but I don't suppose it is important to the plot of this story as to why she was being so goofy. What is important is that she was being goofy, and that Shigure, who was on his way to bed for the night… or um… morning, heard her.

He smiled. She is so strong.' Shigure, though he might act it, is not a complete idiot. He knew something transpired between the two, he just wasn't exactly sure what it was. He knew last night had been sad for Tohru. He also knew Hatori, whom he did consider to be a complete idiot at times, had done something to screw it up. Probably by not telling Torhu how he felt, thereby allowing her to go on her merry, or not so merry as the case may be, way. He allowed her to stroll right out of his life while probably trying to do something dumb, like protect her.

But the precious flower of the Sohma household was ever resilient. Contrary to the popular opinions of those well-meaning individuals closest to her, Tohru needs to be protected like she needs the rice-maker to explode violently. (That would be interesting though.) I only wish Hatori realized that.' Shigure thought as he collapsed into a lump on his bed. At least he thinks it's his bed. It is quite possible that he collapsed into a lump on a giant pile of dirty clothes and other various items that compose the "sea of decay." "Just who is this woman hiding under the guise of a seventeen year old girl?" Through all her tragedies, she lives a life void of negativity, apart from all the things that bind the Sohma's to their curse. Nothing, not even Hatori, can strip her innocence from her. She is not innocent because of what she doesn't know. It is through her clear-sighted optimism that she retains her innocence. She will always see the glass as half full, while trying to make it overflow for everyone else. She will ever remain chaste from the pessimism that has fractured the souls of those around her.'

"I'll pay Hatori a visit later this week." He said aloud.

Tohru was strong. She went about her days like any other day of her life. It hurts,' she thought, but other things hurt more.' She did feel sick; she did want to cry at times, but she couldn't separate herself from the joys of everyday. The yellow flowers peeking through the ground were so vivid, and they smelled so sweet. How could someone not find that beautiful? Yuki and Kyo didn't seem to be fighting as much as usual, only half-heartedly bickering; that really made her smile. The week was long, but she made it through. On Friday night she decided to take a quick nap before the rest of her household appeared for dinner.

She was outside hanging up some laundry when Hatori appeared. She wasn't aware of his approach until she felt his hands gently grip her hips. She turned to see his hungry eyes staring into hers. He caught her mouth in a matter of seconds, filling it with hoards of passionate kisses. She nearly melted. She pulled away from his tempest of kisses. She looked coyly into his eyes, and nibbled gently on his ear. She descended to her knees and pulled his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles. Hatori gasped; Tohru smiled. She took the length of his rock-hard penis into her mouth. He cried out breathily. She licked down his shaft before sucking on his pulsating balls. His knees buckled. Her coy smile returned as she stood, leaving Hatori with his mouth gaping, and resumed hanging the laundry. She was playing with fire; she liked it. She felt him press his erection into her backside. She pretended like she didn't notice. He lifted her and set her down gently on his erection. She felt him shudder as her underwear moved aside. She then felt him enter her slowly until she became wet enough that his intrusion would not hurt either of them. He began to bounce her lightly up and down. She steadied herself on the beam of the clothesline and hooked her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly as the pressure mounted from within.

Thirty-two feet per second squared wasn't fast enough. Hatori grabbed the post and slowly descended until Tohru was on her knees on the cold wet grass. He wrapped his hands around her tiny hips and pulled her back onto him. She dug her fingernails into the dirt as she felt her climax fast approaching. Hatori quickened his pace, his testicles smacked against her clitoris, moaning in time with Tohru. She arched her back, allowing him deeper entrance into her inner chambers. She cried out as her constricted organs released. She felt Hatori break as he emptied his semen into her dripping vagina.

Tohru sat up quickly. The sun streaked through the sky, the brilliant color of evening orange. She climbed out of bed to prepare dinner. Her panties were soaked. She blushed a little, remembering the details of her dream, and pulled on a new pair. She didn't usually dream like that. But that wasn't really a dream was it. She looked down at her fingernails. It had taken her hours to get all the dirt out. She sighed. She hoped her pleasant memories wouldn't make her cry out in her sleep. "Embarrassing!" She sang like something Shigure would sing. She giggled and headed for the door.

Hatori's week did not fare so well. Akito had come down with a nasty case of influenza. Hatori had to give him steroid shots every couple of hours to keep his wheezing down to a minimum. Needless to say, he wasn't getting much sleep. He wanted to be alone to grieve. When he did have a couple of hours to himself he would sit in his chair and stare at the wall. He wouldn't realize time was passing until he fumbled for a cigarette and discovered he'd again smoked the last of the pack. His trash was full of empty wrappers and ashes.

One day while in the middle of his habitual staring he noticed Kana smiling at him from her picture frame. He was startled. "Kana." He said aloud. He hadn't thought of her for almost two weeks now. He walked across the room and picked up the frame. Her bright eyes made him smile a little. "That's funny." He set the frame face down on the coffee table.

Hatori began to cry for the first time since he left Tohru. He cried tears of irony. How many times had he prayed for relief from the pain of his love for Kana? Now, he could smile when he looked at her shining photograph, but his world was much darker than it had ever been. Life was simply cold without Tohru. He cried so hard he started to choke, but the tears kept flowing. He hadn't cried like this since he was a child. He curled himself into a little protected ball on his chair. His sobs echoed within his empty house, his empty heart. He began to gag. He sprinted to the bathroom where he vomited burning bile into his toilet. He hadn't been able to eat all week. First, he didn't have the will, but when he did make the effort, his stomach wouldn't accept his offering. Flushing the toilet, he spit into the sink. He caught his reflection as he stood. He was pale and emaciated. Dark purple rings circled his sunken eyes seeking to highlight the grotesquely yellow color of his skin. He shuddered and sunk to the floor. He was terribly dehydrated, and it looked as if his liver was about to give up the ghost. For now, he didn't care. He didn't have the energy to take care of himself right now. He curled back into his protected ball on the floor and began to shake violently. A fever was fast overtaking him. He wanted to cry, but there were no tears left. His eyes were made of broken glass. He shut them as tightly as he could.

Hatori was bathing. Tohru had made quite a habit of interrupting his baths with her stunning seduction. Tonight was no exception. She slipped into the bath opposite him, and was rather good, for a while. She laid her head against the back of the tub. Her hair cascaded around her face until it hit the water, where it swirled about on the surface, seductively concealing her bosom. Hatori laughed inwardly. She didn't even have to try to seduce him; just looking at her turned him on. He pulled her closer to him, with the intent of a little almost cuddling. (The closest thing to cuddling they could do with out Hatori turning into something really cute.) Tohru had something else in mind. She gyrated over his hardening genitals as he pulled her closer. Hatori gasped. He hadn't expected that little move. She moaned into his ear and positioned his penis under her before impaling herself completely on his length.

He screamed. "TOHRU!" He bit her shoulder.

She reached between his legs and fondled his testicles. He moaned loudly pushing into her as deeply as possible. She arched her back and exhaled sharply. "Hatori!" She breathed in his ear before lightly nipping it.

He rocked her from underneath. Her cries echoed against the cold hard tile of the bathroom. Water sloshed over the edges of the bathtub. Hatori paused for a rest, but Tohru was relentless. She gyrated about him with all the fervor her tiny figure could amass. The churning water kissed the tips of her curling hair, pulling it along, like drifting seaweed, with its roving currents. Hatori captured her mouth with his as he took control of the situation. He braced her hips with his hands and hammered himself inside of her time after time. Her cries were growing louder. Her supple breasts bounced violently as she rode her bucking dragon. Hatori felt the walls of her vagina tighten around him as her apex approached. Her entire body shuddered as she grasped unsuccessfully for the edges of the bathtub. She arched her back as Hatori plunged into her one final time. Pleasure pulsed through his veins; his breath remained hard and fast.

Hatori was startled awake by loud knocking on the front door. "Aww man!" He muttered looking at the sticky mess he had made of his pants. He quickly shucked them for another pair

"Hey." He said coldly. "I was trying to sleep."

Shigure smiled. "TORI! I missed you! You haven't been cheating on me have you?"

"Do you have your cousins confused?" Hatori asked dryly.

Shigure giggled.

"Come in, sit down." Hatori stumbled into the kitchen after another carton of cigarettes.

Shigure noticed the askew picture frame on the table. He went to set it upright when he noticed it was empty. He looked to the wall where Kana's picture should have been. It was gone. He smiled and returned the frame to the table. "Good boy." He said softly.

Hatori returned with his cigarettes. He emptied his ashtray into the trashcan before fumbling to open his pack.

"Easy there cancer." Shigure muttered noticing the trashcan. Hatori shrugged. Shigure snatched the cigarettes from his hands. "Give it a rest, you look terrible."

Hatori shrugged again. "I've come down with a bug."

Shigure pressed the back of his hand to his cousin's forehead. "Gods man, you've got a terrible fever."

"I told you." He paused. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I actually came to inform you that you left one of your jackets in Tohru's room… pervert."

"What? I…" Hatori sighed; this was too much effort. "Well, where is it? And what were YOU doing in her room?"

Shigure laughed as Hatori put up his protective hackles. "I didn't bring it."

"You really are an idiot." Hatori muttered under his breath.

"I thought you might drop by and pick it up sometime. It would really cheer Tohru up!"

Hatori's eyes brightened up a bit, but soon faded to the dull translucent glass that usually covered his soul. "How is she?" He asked softly.

"She's doing well." Shigure paused. "She really is strong, you know. She isn't the type who will easily break."

Hatori stood and stared blankly out the window to the fading sky.

"You can't hide it forever." Shigure commented plainly.

Deep sigh. "I know."

The dragon turned and flopped back down on his chair and groaned. "I'll come by some other time, right now I just want to pass out."

Shigure looked at his cousin; he looked terrible. "I think you should come over tonight."

"I can't." Hatori replied flatly. "Akito's sick, and I really don't feel like being out."

"You obviously aren't taking care of yourself here. When was the last time you ate?"

Hatori puzzled for a minute.

"See," Shigure replied. "Come over, eat a good meal, and stay with us for the night."

"But Akito…"

"You get ready, I'll go check on him now. Write down everything you need done for his on-call nurse to do tonight." Shigure put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Just this one night, Hatori. If you're feeling better in the morning, I'll drive you home myself."

Hatori nodded, he really didn't feel like fighting a determined Shigure right now. He sat on his bed as Shigure disappeared for Akito's chambers. He put his head in his hands. He really didn't want to face Tohru looking like this, but that damn dog could be so manipulative. He stuffed some clothes in his bag and laid down waiting for Shigure's return.

He awoke at Shigure's house. "What the…" He muttered. Shigure and a driver from the main house were pulling him out of the car. His legs almost failed him as he tried to stand. "How did I get here?" He asked.

"You wouldn't really wake up when I was ready, so I called a chauffer. You probably shouldn't be driving anyway." Shigure paused. "Anyway, we more or less guided you to the car."

Hatori entered the house to find Yuki and Kyo idly watching TV. He mumbled a greeting.

"Whoa, Hatori, you look like shit!" Kyo commented.

"Thanks, Kyo." He muttered. "Watch your mouth."

Yuki snickered.

"Shut up, you stupid rat!"

Yuki shrugged and returned his attention back to the television.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Kyo screamed.

"Yuki, where's Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK HIM?"

"She's taking a nap, she told me to wake you up when you got home." To Kyo he said: "Because you're an idiot. Idiot." (commence bickering)

"Thank you, Yuki!" Shigure sang. "Hatori, would you wake up my flower for me?" He asked sweetly. "You can get your jacket while you're up there."

Hatori nodded, grumbled, and ascended the stairs. He arrived at Tohru's door. He heard her sing "Embarrassing!" from within. She needs to spend less time with Shigure.' He raised his arm to knock at the door. It opened before he had a chance.

POOF!

Now this is embarrassing.'


	16. The Illness and the Argument

**Warning: OTC! There is a lot of character stretching in this chapter, but I think it fits with the plot. **

Tohru was aware of the tall hansom male gracing her doorway, but not in time to stop herself from running into him and causing the inevitable POOF!' as he changed into his zodiac form.

Now this is embarrassing.' Hatori thought.

Tohru looked at her feet. "I'm so sorry…" she looked for the form of whom she expected to be Shigure standing amidst a pile of clothing "…Sh… I mean…" The clothes appeared to be empty. She noticed the tiny eight centimeter sea horse struggling to wiggle free of the collar. She sank to her knees. "HATORI! Oh GOD! I'm SOO sorry I didn't mean to, I mean…" She continued raving her apologies.

The sea horse sighed… as well as a sea horse can sigh at least… All last week and this never happened once.'

POOF!

"EAK!" Tohru squeaked and quickly averted her eyes.

Hatori chuckled in spite of himself as he dressed himself quickly. As many times as she's seen me naked by now.' His small laughter ended in a fit of coughing.

Tohru peeked over her shoulder to see Hatori doubled over on the floor trying to hack up a kidney or something. She rushed to his side. "Are you O.K.?" She asked.

He nodded, but sat sputtering for the next few moments. She timidly placed her hand on top of his. He welcomed her warm touch, but the war within him began to rage again. To tell her, not to tell her… Tohru, I love you.' So easy. Should he release her into the world? Should he allow her to leave him, as had Kana; allow her to find someone better? Would his confession make any difference? His subconscious took over. He turned his hand and squeezed hers, lacing his fingers through her tiny tendrils. She returned his squeeze reassuringly. Her touch caused his stomach to flip, anxiety flooded through his veins as if in a shockwave. He finally cleared his throat, but refused to look up.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Shigure sent me up to wake you." There was a brief pause. "It also seems I left one of my jackets on your dressing table."

"Oh, RIGHT!" Tohru chirped, hopping up and dashing across the room. She turned to see him stooping with his face in his hands. His eyes were shut tightly. She stood solemnly before him. "I'm serious Hatori, are you all right?" He peered down at her.

"I'll be fine, I've come down with a virus or something."

Tohru blushed. "I guess that's probably my fault."

Hatori shrugged. "It's no big deal. It's been going around." He sighed and stood straight up, taking his jacket from her and groaning in pain.

"You need to take better care of yourself." She commented, heading for the door.

He sighed. He was getting a little dizzy. "I'll be fine, I'm still young."

Tohru stopped. Hatori nearly crashed into her. She looked away; sadness filled her deep eyes. She cocked her head, looking pensive. "My dad was twenty-four." There was a pregnant silence. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Hatori nodded. "If that's O.K. with you."

"Of course it is, silly!" She answered cheerily.

He swallowed as they headed down the stairs. He ruined that moment with out a doubt. Why can't I get anything right with her?' Tohru's life was racked with tragedy. She took it all in and bloomed amidst the piles of manure. She truly is amazing.' He placed his hand on her shoulder as he followed her down. I'll never be worthy of that strength.'

Shigure glanced hopefully at the two as they entered the room. Stupid dragon!' He thought noting Hatori's obvious pain. He pitied him though. He must be really tired to not even try to hide it. He really does look like shit.'

Tohru smiled brightly. "I'll get dinner ready."

"Do you need any help?" Hatori asked.

Tohru glared at him. "I told you to take care you yourself. Sit down!"

"I… um… O.K." He shrugged, backed up, and sat down.

His younger cousins snickered and coughed trying to contain their laughter.

Shigure didn't bother. As soon as Tohru cleared the doorway he burst into fits of laughter. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Gee Hatori." Kyo mocked. "I didn't know you took orders so well."

"You're the one to talk, stupid cat!" Yuki muttered. "You've followed her around like a lost kitten."

"SO HAVE YOU!"

"I've been trying to get him to listen to me for years!" Shigure sputtered. "Do you think if I wore a dress like Tohru…?"

Hatori's icy glare caused the three of them to silence immediately. "You have worn a dress Shigure. Several times to be more accurate"

Yuki and Kyo looked like they were going to spew. "Keep his personal life out of this." Kyo muttered. "That's disgusting."

"Dinner's ready, guys!" Tohru called from the kitchen. She entered the room carrying the bowl of food. "I still need to get everyone's drinks, oh and the rice!"

Hatori followed her back into the kitchen to help. She climbed on the counter to get down an extra cup for Hatori. He instinctively walked next to her, ready to catch her if something were to go array. She looked down anxiously, trying to figure the best way down. Shigure watched as Hatori carefully scooped her off of the counter and set her gently on the floor. He noted how comfortable Tohru looked in his arms. Hatori smiled at her kindly.

How sweet.' Shigure thought. "And he didn't even look up her skirt!" He added aloud.

"What?" Asked the younger two in unison.

Tohru and Hatori placed their respective items on the table and sat down. Conversation was relatively lively between the inhabitants of the house, but Hatori was silent. He pushed his food around on his plate idly listening to the goings on around him. Hmm, Yuki and Kyo seem to be getting along better.' He thought as Yuki punched Kyo in the face. He didn't send Kyo flying across the room.' He glanced at Tohru. She wasn't paying attention, which was fine by him; the less Tohru looked at him right now the better.

Tohru was paying attention though. She noticed just how little Hatori was actually eating. I hope it tastes O.K.' she thought. Her mind wandered as she carried on menial conversation with her housemates. Oh, no… I hope he isn't mad at me. I was kind of mean to him earlier, but I was just worried…' She began to fret. I guess I'll have to apologize later. I hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him for last week.' She glanced at Hatori. He looked miserable as he chased the little shrimps on his plate around with his chopsticks.

Hatori looked apologetically around the table and stood quickly. "Excuse me." He mumbled and briskly walked to the bathroom.

Tohru and Shigure followed, but Hatori had locked the door behind him. "A key!" Shigure exclaimed as he hurried upstairs.

Once safely locked in the bathroom, Hatori knelt before his porcelain god and prayed. Actually, he threw up, but he did so as quietly as possible so as to not disturb Tohru, whom he knew was standing outside the door waiting. He started to dry heave. The putrid acid was burning his throat. He flushed, assuming he was finished as his stomach continued to try to empty what wasn't in it. He rinsed out his mouth. The water was ice cold as it flowed from the spurting faucet into his mouth and down his chin.

"Hatori, are you O.K.?" Tohru called.

"Yes, Thank you though." His voice was dry and strained. Speaking caused him to cough, which sent him into another round of dry heaving.

Tohru heard him choke. Shigure, hurry up!' She pleaded. "Can I come in?" She asked. No reply, she rattled the door impatiently. Shigure finally appeared with the key. They opened the door to Hatori leaning over the sink washing his hands. Yuki and Kyo appeared in the doorway.

He smiled as best as he could. "No need to worry." He assured them. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Yuki commented.

"Well put." Shigure added.

"Well, I am fine. Or at least I have to be. I need to be back at the main house tomorrow to check on Akito."

"Oh, let him die." Yuki muttered under his breath, earning a snicker from Kyo.

Hatori stood. The world spun before him; he decided it would be best to take a seat on the toilet. That however, must not have gone as planned, because the next thing he knew he was lying on his back with Tohru and Shigure bent over him. The other two were close behind.

"Oh Hatori, you aren't O.K." Tohru said with a worried scold.

"I think we'll be fine boys," Shigure said to his younger cousins. "Why don't we give Hatori some room to breathe? You two can finish eating if you want."

Something about the way Tohru was leaning over him was driving him insane. She touched his forehead with her cheek.

"He's burning up, we've got to get this fever down." She cried.

Her touch. Her sweet touch. God, she smells good.' Hatori thought. He was aware of her breasts rubbing over him as she tried to free him from his suit jacket. He tried to say something, but it came out in incoherent, disconnected syllables.

"Should we give him a bath?" She asked Shigure, remembering her own treatment.

"Sure." He replied.

Hatori was finding the nearness of Tohru to be intoxicating. She stood to get towels, and he saw up her skirt. Her round thighs were so delicious. He grabbed her ankle, unsure of what was going on, and shook his head, pleading her to stay. She knelt back down beside him.

"It's O.K., Hatori. What's wrong?" She asked soothingly.

Hot tears stung the corners of Hatori's eyes. He pulled her close to him and began to place a trail of kisses down her neck, mumbling nonsense as he descended. Tohru looked pleadingly at Shigure as he backed for the door.

"What should I do?" She asked. She was trying not to reveal she and Hatori's secret, but was having a rather hard time with Hatori's feverish behavior.

Shigure shrugged. "Give him the bath and see if his fever comes down. If it does he ought to start acting sensible again." He smiled at Tohru and began to run the water in the tub. "You'll be fine." He shut the door behind him.

"Wait, what was he doing to her?" Tohru heard Kyo ask.

She also heard Shigure's muffled response. "Oh, he's acting wacky because of his fever. He'll come to soon." The door shook. "Don't worry, he's harmless." For now!' Shigure added in his head.

Hatori was pressing his hot face against Tohru's neck. She could feel his tears caressing her skin. She pulled away from him; he reached for her, trying desperately to hold on. This is going to be difficult.' She thought. She straddled him, struggling to undress him. He kept trying to sit up and capture her lips. "Ahh. Shigure help!" She called. No answer. Finally, she got him undressed and modestly wrapped in a towel, just as he had done for her. Getting him into the tub was no easy feat either. Tohru tried to solicit help from Shigure, but Hatori would throw a fit every time she tried to stand and leave. She put her hands on her hips and huffed. "You, of all people!" Somehow, she managed to get him into the tepid water without having him transform. She sighed as she sunk to the floor. Hatori quit mumbling around like an idiot as he sunk into the water. Tohru steadied him to prevent him from drowning. She lifted his chin. His eyes fluttered, but he wasn't cognizant of what was going on.

Shigure peeked through the door. "Is everything O.K. in here?" He asked.

Now you ask!' She thought. "I think so."

He knelt on the floor next to Tohru, feeling Hatori's forehead as he went. "Hmm, he feels a little cooler." He muttered. "I wish he'd take care of himself a little."

"Well, that's what we're here for!" She said brightly. She cast a worried look Hatori's direction.

Shigure smiled and stood. "Well, I think I'll let him be alone with you when he wakes up."

Tohru blushed. He smiled knowingly and slipped silently out the door. Tohru closed her eyes and sighed. She streamed lukewarm water over his face. Finally Hatori stirred. His eyes opened into Tohru's worried vise. She smiled softly.

"Are you in there?" She asked.

Hatori nodded. His head was pounding. His fever was still affecting him. He didn't care what the ramifications were, closing his eyes, he grabbed the hand that steadied his body and laced his long fingers through hers. He squeezed her hand, waiting for her reassuring answer. He smiled when it came. Tohru leaned over the tub and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He snuggled into her neck. Her touch, her skin, her smell, her presence, he'd been waiting for it all week. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear, kissing it softly. Utter bliss.

Tohru's heart echoed within her chest cavity. This brief union was bittersweet, a mere tease of her most hidden desires. She longed to hold him and kiss him, but he was not hers to love. The ball was in his court, so to speak. She had to behave as promised, no matter how much it devoured her internally. Be strong.' She thought as tears began to glaze her eyes. "I'm glad I get to take care of you." She pulled away from his grasp. "Consider it my thank you."

He knotted his wet fingers in the back of her hair and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently, yet invoked the passion he had been hiding all week. I love you so much.' He thought. He tried to sit up. Dizzily, he crashed back into the tub.

Tohru jumped. "Are you O.K.?" She asked.

Hatori nodded. "Dizzy." He held her face in his hand, gently thumbing her lips. He could see her tears as she struggled to contain them. They matched his own. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. He pulled her close to him, pressing the side of his face against her bosom. Closest thing to a hug… "I'd like to get out." He said after a moment.

Tohru nodded. "I'll get something for you to wear." She hurried out of the door.

Hatori sighed. He was beginning to regret being so near to her. He only wanted what was best for her. That probably isn't me.' "Why do I have to love you so much?" He whispered, quietly banging his head against the wall.

Hatori managed to get himself out of the tub and wrapped in dry towels by the time Tohru returned with his pajamas. He was seated on the floor, his long legs sprawled out across the cold tiles. She smiled. He looked so goofy.

"Tohru, I…" He started, like always. Sighing, he continued. "I really am sorry." He looked up into her eyes. "I just… care about you so much. I never wanted to hurt you."

She bit her lip and knelt before him. "I meant what I said. I don't regret anything."

She kissed his cheek and tried to stand. He caught her and held her close to him momentarily. Why can't I just tell her how I feel?' He asked himself. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! It should be so easy.'

He didn't tell her how he felt that evening. And he didn't even tell her over the course of the next couple of days as she and Shigure nursed him back to health. It didn't help that Shigure was constantly listening to their every exchange from the other side of the wall.

It was early afternoon on the day he was planning to leave. Shigure brought him some tea and his cold medicine. Hatori was packing up his things; he turned as the door opened.

"It's too early for her to be home from school yet." Shigure commented, noting the dragon's disappointment.

Hatori smirked and sat on the futon to take his medicine. "Thanks." He said to his cousin. "I'm not completely invalid though, I could have gotten it myself."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Shigure said.

Hatori nodded. "Me too. I haven't been that sick in a long time."

"Well if you took care of yourself…"

Hatori interrupted him. "I've gotten enough lectures between you and Tohru, I know how to take care of myself."

"And yet you don't." Shigure huffed. "You get into this self-deprecating cycle. You smoke too much, you don't eat, you don't sleep… You're just asking to catch something!"

Hatori gaped at his cousin. It wasn't often he raised his voice. He was manipulative, not argumentative. "Well, what am I supposed to do?" He hissed.

"Oh, I don't know." Shigure mocked. "Maybe get over yourself, quit playing the tragic hero you are SO good at embodying, and maybe, just MAYBE tell a certain someone how you feel about her!" He paused. His eyes were cold. "Or are you going to go home and fall back into the same self destructive behavior until next time you end up in the hospital or something? Or until you kill yourself, maybe?" Shigure sighed and paced around the room. "I don't know, Hatori, you tell me. What gives? Why are you so opposed to being happy?"

"I just want what's best for her!" Hatori snapped.

"And you know what that is?" Shigure retorted. "You don't even know what's best for you, how can you make those judgments for other people?"

"How do YOU know what's best for her? All I see is you USING her!"

"I know what would make her happy! Any idiot can see that!"

Hatori took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had really wanted to wring his cousin's neck. "I love her. I FUCKING love her! But all I want is to see her happy. I can't justify getting close to someone and having them get ripped to pieces by this fucked up thing we call our family!" His voice cracked. "It would be better for her if she loved someone else. She… deserves better."

Shigure sighed and shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? What she wants, what would make her happier than anything in the world, is you. You're just to thick to see it."

"But…"

"No." Shigure cut in. "No buts. She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions. So don't try to sneak in and protect her. She's fully capable of protecting herself."

Noise downstairs cut their conversation short. "Don't be an ass, Hatori." Shigure hissed and slammed the door behind him. He went downstairs to greet the adolescent arrivals.

**AN: Almost done, I promise! I didn't mean to make it this long… oops! But I just kept coming up with new ideas! I'll sum it up soon!**


	17. Dreams Do Come True

1**I'm sorry about the major delay (writers block. . .--) Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this last chappy!**

**Yes, it will contain a major lemon! Wee! .**

**Also, updates on my next fic will be coming on my userpage soon!**

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo arrived home after school to hear unintelligible shouting emanating from upstairs.

"Oh, man!" Kyo exclaimed. "I've never heard Hatori lose his temper before."

Yuki shook his head. "Me neither, but Shigure would be the one to do it." He paused. "Come to think of it I've never heard Shigure lose his temper before either."

Tohru wrung her hands. "I hope everything's O.K."

The three of them jumped when they heard the loud clap of a door slamming. Shigure walked calmly downstairs.

"Well?" Yuki asked.

"Well what?"

"Well are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Kyo raised his voice.

"Oh, well, not really." Shigure smiled and danced out of the room. "I'd avoid Ha'ri if I were you, though!" He sang.

"One of these days I'm going to send him off the roof." Kyo muttered.

Tohru walked nervously upstairs. She didn't want to interfere with the goings on of family fights, and she really didn't want to get between the cousins, but she really really wanted to comfort Hatori in his obvious discomfort. He was standing in the hallway when she finished ascending the stairs. His face was dark and strained. In the shadows he looked down right scary!

Tohru blushed and stammered. "Hatori, I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be out of your room."

His face softened. He smiled. "No, it's just if you were Shigure I was going to send you off the roof."

He tousled her hair as she walked by. She looked into his eyes and smiled with the warmth to melt any glacier. Shigure's right, but like hell if I'm going to tell him.' His heart jumped into his throat with the thoughts that plagued his mind. He had to tell her. Even if it meant nothing to her, she had the right to make that decision for herself. "Tohru, I need to tell you something."

She looked hopefully into his evergreen eyes. "Yes, Hatori?"

Someone was thudding their way up the stairs. Tohru grabbed Hatori's hand, pulled him into her room, and shut her door behind him. Hatori laughed. The gods were once again conspiring against him.

"What's funny?" Tohru asked.

"I always get interrupted." He replied, eyes twinkling. He sighed. "Tomorrow, do you have to work?"

"No."

"Good, I would be much obliged if you would come and see me after school." He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "No interruptions." There was no way he was letting her get away from him this time. I won't go back to that empty house hopeless.'

Hatori grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He kissed her sweetly, but without abandon. Tohru melted into his kiss. Hatori had been so standoffish since he had gotten here. Excluding their brief exchange in the bathroom on Friday evening. He ran his hands through her soft hair, savoring every sensation. He pulled away and looked longingly into her eyes.

"For now, though, I need to get home. I have a lot of things to attend to."

She smiled. "I'll hurry over." She assured him.

He was lost in the depth of her eyes. She became lost in the torrents of his kisses. So sweet, so longing, they filled her with the hope she had been trying to let go. He left one final kiss on her rose petal lips. Hatori smiled brighter than she had ever seen him smile. "Until tomorrow." He whispered. He went to gather his things.

Tohru crept downstairs with the quiet hush that can only accompany one completely saturated with good feelings. How could she possibly wait to see him again? Hatori followed shortly there after. He paused to say goodbye.

"Where's Shigure?" He asked. Kyo pointed into the kitchen. He followed Kyo's directions. "Shigure, I'm heading out."

Shigure turned. "I knew you'd make the right decision."

"I didn't tell her."

Shigure smiled. "But you will."

"You're an ass."

"I know."

Hatori wasn't able to eat any breakfast. He wasn't able to eat any lunch for that matter either. He kept checking the clock as time ticked slowly by; he was aware of each passing second. He was anxious, but he was happy. Not even Akito's unpleasant commentary was able to shake the hope out of Hatori's heart. She might not accept me, but at least I won't regret anything.' He thought.

Tohru also was having a difficult time concentrating on anything but the ticking clock. Her stomach was turning. I wonder what he wants to tell me…' Sitting at the lunch table she discovered she was having a hard time swallowing. The food kept getting stuck in her throat. I think it's good news. Maybe he wants to stay with me.' She nervously tossed her lunch back into her bag.

"You O.K. Tohru?" Uo asked.

Tohru blushed and nodded. "I'm anxious for some reason."

Hana eyed her suspiciously. "You seem more absentminded than usual."

Tohru's blush deepened. She shrugged. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Which was true, of course, but she felt bad for once again having to conceal things from her closest friends. The bell rang; the day was only half over.

It was time. She should be getting here soon.' Hatori thought, glancing at the clock. He nervously paced about.

Tohru knocked on the door of Hatori's house, though she was sure he could hear her approaching by the incessant thumping of her heart. Hatori appeared at the door almost instantly. He looked good, more than good. His white coat accentuated his height as his stethoscope draped gracefully around his neck. He smiled warmly and motioned for her to come in.

He's back to his constant state of composure.' Tohru thought.

"I have some water boiling, would you like some tea?" Hatori asked politely. He seemed calm, but he was freaking out internally. He was certain his voice sounded strained, and a bit too loud. Tohru, on the other hand, appeared unusually calm.

"Yes, please." She replied. Yikes, my voice sounds weird!' She thought. Compared to Hatori's calm demeanor, she was a wreck! She let her breath go as she watched him disappear into the kitchen. She chewed nervously on her lip.

Hatori finally emerged with two cups of tea. Somewhere along the line he had removed his white coat and other implements of medicine. He sat next to Tohru; his leg brushed hers. She sipped her tea. The flush from the warm liquid spread from her cheeks down her chest. Hatori followed it, tracing her neckline with his eyes. She pulled the cup away. Moisture remained on her heat-swollen lips. They glistened under the light making them more inviting than usual. He moved in hesitantly, asking for a kiss. Tohru responded with heavy lidded eagerness. Her eyelashes kissed her cheek as their lips met. Her tiny hands explored the vastness of his torso as she found herself moving to straddle him. She toyed with his starched white collar peeking out from underneath his soft sweater. Hatori slid his hands underneath her uniform top, skimming along the sensual curves of her delicate back. Tohru rocked in his lap causing him to flex his hips in response. She moaned, a whisper in his ear.

"Tohru." He mumbled, forcing her chin up with his nose. He snuggled behind her ear as he kissed her throat softly. "To my room?" He whispered.

Tohru nodded and latched her legs securely behind him. He stood, careful to keep the few inches between them and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed, reclaiming her lips.

Tohru was in a state of utter happiness. So this is what he wanted to tell me.' She thought. He really does want to be with me.' She sighed breathily as Hatori's hands found the hem of her skirt. He cupped the inside of her thigh.

Tohru's hands were busy exploring Hatori's torso. She freed his dress shirt from his pants and ran her tiny hands along his sides and back. He sighed at her touch. It feels so good to be touched like that.' He pushed her underwear aside and teased her clitoris with his thumb. She felt like she was having convulsions. She couldn't control her muscles as they contracted and relaxed in time with Hatori's motions. An outcropping of emotions suddenly overwhelmed Hatori. He watched Tohru twitch beneath his fingers, arching as she moaned his name. _His_ name. Beautiful Tohru, her cheeks stained with the blush of an approaching orgasm, her fingers latched into his dark hair. She would give him anything. Hatori was never more sure of anything in his life. He withdrew his hands from beneath her skirt and placed on her stomach. He watched it rise and fall for a few moments. He could feel his heart pulsing in his throat. Anxiety electrified every ounce of his being. Leaning on his elbow, he supported his head.

"Tohru," He whispered softly. "I love you."

Tohru drew her breath in sharply. Had she heard him correctly? She turned her head and stared deep into his eyes, searching for verification. Her mouth parted slightly. Hatori noted the delicate way in which her hair spilled over her blush stained cheek. He gently tucked it behind her ear, his fingers lingering like feathers on her delicate cheek. Her heart raced and her stomach tightened.

"Oh, Hatori." She replied, beneath the twilight of a whisper. "I love you, too."

A kiss. It was a deep imploring kiss that exposed the lovers to each other as their soft tears mingled on their cheeks. I love you to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach. Hatori undressed Tohru, washed with the tranquility that cascaded from her being. His hands journeyed about her naked form as she fumbled with his buttons and slid her delicate palms along his smooth chest and over his broad shoulders. His shirt fell to the floor among the other various articles of clothing.

Tohru's body ached for release as she pulled Hatori's pants down past his ankles. She could feel the familiar tension building as she ventured to place kisses along the inside of his thigh. Hatori inhaled deeply as her mouth brushed over his erection. She dabbled her tongue around his head. He moaned passionately, grabbing the tiny hand that was not gripping his shaft. Tohru slowly engulfed him; she moaned, sending shivers up his spine. She passed over him like a languid breeze, setting a leisurely pace ever so suitable for this intimate exposition. Hatori sat up and began to stroke her trembling pudendum. She arched her back into his touch.

"Hatori," she whispered.

He smiled warmly. She consumed his being. He pulled her up to him, and rubbed his fingers along the furrows of her nether region. The twittering anticipation overwhelmed her sensations. She shivered loudly as he grazed her elusive nub. He pushed his fingers inside of her and supported her as she nearly collapsed onto him.

He laid her down beside him, kissing her from her neck to her pelvic bone. He delved into her, savoring the very taste of her wet offerings. He lapped into her as his head was pressed between her soft thighs. He softly caressed her insides with his nimble tongue until Tohru could no longer stand the anticipation. She whimpered softly, pleading by squeezing the hand that rest upon her bare stomach.

Hatori smiled and rose from between her legs. He positioned himself over her, as the heat from her core beckoned his penetration. He kissed her cheek with a hushed grace, took her hand in his, and entered into her awaiting depths. Tohru threw her head back, letting out a breathy moan. Hatori exhaled deeply. He could hardly believe it had ever felt this good before. Her tight muscles gripped his penis as he dabbled in and out of her slick center. The two were suspended in each other. They floated freely throughout the other like dust among the sunlit seawater. They continued their slow rhythmic pace like a soft dance as long as their bodies could handle. Each catered to the others ever desire, joining thrust for thrust. Tohru moaned arching her hips pleadingly into Hatori's. He succumbed to his carnal desires. He picked up the pace. Tohru lifted her hips to allow Hatori deeper entrance inside her. He slid a pillow under her pelvis and moaned as he felt his head graze her cervix. She cried out, epitomizing the pleasure pain dichotomy that pulsed through her veins. She locked her legs around his hips. Hatori began to thrust more and more violently, slamming into Tohru as she twisted with agonizing pleasure. It escalated more and more, until she felt she would burst. She shuddered, but her orgasm refused to relieve her. She screamed and gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Hatori penetrated her core, faster and faster. Tohru's screams echoed throughout the bedroom as she pleaded with her body to release the condensed tension. Hatori thrust deep into her with one final plunge. Shockwaves ripped through her body as it finally released the knot in one giant explosion. Hatori flexed into her as his cum spilled from the tip of his pulsing penis. His eyes were wide, but as clouded as the semen he sent deep into Tohru's body. She held him down as the aftershocks continued to slam through her body, causing her to twitch and gasp every time.

Hatori collapsed beside her, remaining joined with her at the hips. His smile reflected through every fiber of his being. He was completely and utterly happy. Tohru snuggled into his neck collecting his dark scent in her nose. She sighed contently.

"I second that." Hatori whispered, deeply kissing his mistress.

She cupped his face between her hands, brushing the remaining strands of silken hair away from his face. "You're so… amazing." She whispered.

His smile warmed, if that was even possible. "I doubt that," he mumbled, "but if you think I'm good enough for your love… I'll never complain." He paused. "Tohru, I love you more fully, more completely than I ever imagined possible. You'll never need to doubt that."

Her eyes glistened. "I love you, too, Hatori." She smiled. "Sometimes dreams do come true."

I'd like to say that the couple lived happily ever after, but that is never quite the case, as it seems to be in fairytales. Indeed, they have a long road ahead of them, in their dealings with Akito and whatnot, but also in their journey to define and create their perception of happiness. Someday, Hatori will offer Tohru the diamond ring and silk oni that used to belong to his mother. But in joy comes pain, because eventually they will have to confront Akito with their love. But through pain, one finds strength. This couple truly is armed with the strength to battle their toughest adversaries. They will fight for each other with unparalleled devotion. There is truly a long journey before these new lovers. There will be tears, but there will also be tears of joy; there will be pain and sorrow, but the rewards of steadfast love is a story that has penetrated the centuries. Love is patient; love is kind.

"Tohru," Hatori whispered to his beauty, asleep amidst torrents of hair. He kissed her cheek. Tohru, Agape, Love.' "You are better than any dream I've ever imagined."


End file.
